Tuesday Fun Days
by ZoeNightshade2214
Summary: AU Brittana. When Santana takes her neice to the movies for Tuesday fun day she meets Brittany, who works at the snack bar. Adopted with permission from kurly123. ABANDONED. Sorry.
1. Dots

**Chapter 1- Dots**

Brittany sat upon a tall stool with her legs dangling and bumping her converse covered toes onto the counter. Her long blonde hair free falling down her candy stripper outfit. Her stunning ocean eyes drooping. She was bored, as always.

"Who the hell comes to the cinemas at 2pm on a Tuesday? It's not even the holidays!" She sighed and blew the bangs out of the way of her pretty face.

"Um..?". A little voice, not really much above a squeak was omitting from below the eye level of the counter.

"Oh, hi sweetie!" Brittany swayed so her top half of her body was leaning over the counter. She took a look at the cute little tanned girl in a sun dress and showed her pearly whites to the girl.

"Um.. Hi! Can I have a pack of Dots please?" The girl spoke up louder; Her confidence boosted from the grin Brittany had given her. She slowly placed a $5 bill on the counter.

"Sure thing! I love Dots, too!" Brittany answered back a little too enthusiastically for her age while reaching under the counter for a packet of yummy gumdrops.

Brittany handed the Dots to the girl who had a gleam in her eyes and swiped the bill from the counter. She opened the cash register and was about to hand the little girl her change when she heard a _RIPPP_ and what sounded like Dots falling and thunking on the floor. Brittany quickly ran around the counter and crouched down so she was eye level with the little girl who's eyes were swimming with tears.

"Aww, sweetie! Did you drop your Dots?" Brittany quickly checked the girls response. It was a slight nod and a sniffle. Her black her that was tied into a ponytail bobbing with her. Brittany scooped up the Dots and put them in a trash can. She returned to the counter grabbed the girls change and another packet of Dots. She quickly put the bills into her dress pocket.

"Here you go hun. But I'm going to walk you to your mummy so you don't drop these goodies again, kay?" Brittany said softly to the girl who nodded again but smiled and gladly took the candy.

Brittany turned to her co-worker and whispered "Hey, Quinny? Can you cover for me? This little sweetie dropped her candy so I'm going to personally deliver her back to her mum, kay?"

Quinn, a blonde like Brittany looked down to the little girl and smiled and sent a wink at her. She nodded at Brittany and went back to filling up popcorn buckets humming softly to herself.

The blonde took the little girls hand in her own and asked her where her mum was waiting. The little girl nodded towards a stunning Latina who looked about Brittany's age. She was busy talking on the phone with her back turned to the approaching two. Brittany didn't mean to but her eyes swept over the woman. Her legs exposed thanks to the mini shorts she was wearing and her tight fitting white tank that hugged her torso. She had big sunglasses perched on top of her head and her long, wavy dark locks fell well below her shoulders. Brittany had to blink a couple of times to bring her out of her daze.

"Hello? Um.. Hello?" Brittany was brought back down to Earth when the woman who was no longer on the phone was waving a hand in front of Brittany's face and had a confused look on her face.

"Oh! Um.. Hi! Sorry, your daughter dropped her Dots and she was upset so I thought that I'd give her another packet and just to make sure she didn't drop them, I'd deliver her back to you!" Brittany said this with a smile on her face that seemed to light up the entire building.

"Tay! Come on! You know that you have to wait to share the Dots with me when we're actually IN the movie!" The beautiful Latina huffed in a dramatic but playful manner at the little girl.

At this thought, Brittany's hope slowly faded. "This beauty has a DAUGHTER. Why would she be interested in me?"

"Sorry! But Aunty Tana! Guess what? This lady likes yummy Dots too!". The small girl who was still attached to Brittany's hand looked up to her face with a grin on her small lips.

"Yeah! Who doesn't? They're so rainbow and yummy!" Brittany stated earning a vigorous nod from the girl and a chuckle from the unnamed beauty.

"Don't know if you caught that but I'm not her mother, I'm actually her Aunt." The woman slowly looked into Brittany's eyes. Brown found blue and Brittany felt a rush charge through her body.

"Hmm? Oh, yes of course." Brittany blushed and looked down, smoothing out the creases in her candy dress.

"Yeah, today's fun day isn't it, Tay?" The woman smirked at Brittany's growing blush and looked down to the little girl who let go of Brittany's hand and hugged onto her Dots like a cuddly teddy bear.

"I'm Santana. This is my niece Taylie. She's my sister's kid. We like to come every Tuesday to see a movie or go shopping or bowling or ice skating or a fun park. Today.. What's the movie today, Tay?" Santana said this with a smile in Brittany's direction and she looked down to Taylie playfully who's brow was furrowed with concentration.

"Hmm.. Oh! It's the Lion King! It's in 3D now." Taylie exclaimed jumping up and down. She said the last part with a dash of seriousness and pride.

"I love that movie! Great taste, Tay!" Brittany's eyes shone with gleaming excitement. Santana just watched the two interact for a few seconds gushing about how they love Lion King with a grin playing on her lips.

A loud, scratch that. A REALLY loud whistle came from the direction of the candy bar. The 3 girls looked up and saw Quinn smirking but waving her arms in a frantic manner when she yelled "QUIT FLIRTING BRITTS! FIGGINS IS COMING BACK IN 5!"

Brittany, who had just recovered from her latest blush went even darker when Quinn mentioned flirting. She quickly turned back to Santana and Tay who was busy discreetly trying to open her Dots before the movie.

"Here's the change for the Dots." Brittany reached into her pocket and forked out a couple of bills and thrust them towards the bigger Latina.

"Wait, shouldn't I owe you more because she dropped the other pack?" Santana squinted in confusion whilst digging into her handbag no doubt looking for her wallet.

"Haha! I couldn't. Don't worry, It's on me. I love Dots too" Brittany said with a wink at the pretty brunette.

It was then Santana's turn to blush. She bit her bottom lip and whilst making sure Taylie was still busy still trying to open the candy, sent a wink straight back at Brittany who grinned.

"Anyway, It's time for me to get going unless you didn't hear my friend at the snack bar." Brittany said reluctantly while taking steps back.

"Okay. Tay, say bye to.. Wait!" Santana suddenly became aware that she didn't know the blonde's name. "What's your name?"

"It's Brittany. Bye Tay!" She said with a smile towards the little girl who ran up to her with her Dots still clutched in her tiny hand. She gave an awkward hug to Brittany's long and super toned legs which Santana secretly admired.

"Bye Brittany, and thanks for everything." Santana said while grabbing the candy from Taylie's fingers, ripping the top off and handing it back down to the excited little girl.

"Anytime, Santana. I'll see you whenever I do." Brittany looked straight into Santana's eyes which sent chills down both of their spines. She turned and walked away from the two girls, one which was busy munching on gumdrops and the other who was busy checking out Brittany as she walked.

"Do you like her Aunty Tana?" Tay said looking up to her Aunt with her much full of sugary goodness.

"I don't know, Tay. Maybe we'll come back soon and she'll be here again and we'll have a nice chat. Now come on! Simba's waiting!" Santana said looking down to Taylie who took off running straight away.

Santana half jogged, half walked past the snack bar and earned a smile and wave from Brittany. She threw a wink at Brittany who beamed.

"Well, who was that?" Brittany stopped staring at Santana's retreating figure when Quinn's voice rung in her ear.

Brittany just smiled back and replied "I think Tuesday's are my favourite days of the week."


	2. Childish Decisions

**A/N: Some people were asking about updates and what's happening with this story so here's what my game plan is. I will probably upload a chapter a day until I get to where kurly123 left off. I also doubt I'll be changing her previously written chapters that much, or at all. By then I also hope to have the next few chapters written so that there won't be too long a wait for those of you waiting to know what's going to happen. **

**Chapter 2- Childish Decisions **

It was the next Monday night. The night before 'Tuesday Fun Day'. Santana thumped her head against the wheel of her car. She was invited to dinner at her sister's place. She was planning on asking Taylie what she wanted to do tomorrow. She secretly hoped that Taylie would be keen on seeing another movie but she didn't know if there were any appropriate for a 4year old. Sighing as a blue eyed, blonde haired beauty flashed in her mind, she opened the door of her 4WD and proceeded to the front door of her sister's town house.

She knocked on the brass handle and heard a squeal that she easily recognised as Taylie's. Santana grinned to herself and looked down to the little Latina who flung open the door.

"Well, hello there Tay! Did you get taller? Better slow down before you reach Aunty Tana's height otherwise there'll be no more Fun Days!" Santana joked at the beaming child and scooped her into her arms and carried her down the hall.

"Hey Clo! Your favourite sister's here!" Santana sung into the kitchen where her older sister was stirring a pot on the stove.

Taylie giggled when Santana winked at the girl in her arms.

"Aren't you going to show your Aunty Tana what you drew in school, _hija_?" Clorissa turned to face her daughter and sister wearing a green apron with a spoon in her hand and a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah! It's the best picture ever!" The little girl squealed and leapt out of her Aunt's arms and scurried towards her room.

"She's growing up too fast. It seems like yesterday I was throwing up in a bucket when you where screaming at me whilst you were in labour!" Santana joked, lightly punching her big sister's arm.

"Yes, those were the days." Clorissa replied sarcastically rolling her eyes and grinned at Santana.

"Moving on, how was work?" Santana made herself comfy on the black leather couch whilst watching her sister cook.

"Meh, just making a living. Even since you came up with your super crazy Tuesday thing with Tay, she's doing well in school, she talks more and she just seems like a happier child. So, thanks San." Clarissa said with a warm smile at her sister.

"Nah, I just love seeing that little girl smile. It lights up the room!" Santana confessed back. "I know how much she loves her Aunty Tana." She said with a playful smirk.

The two sisters were distracted by a pitter-patter of small feet running down the hallway. It was Taylie, and she was waving around a stack of papers and a handful of crayons.

"Look Aunty Tana! I _drawed_ these pictures for you! I really liked the Lion King last 'Tuesday Fun Day' and that Brittany girl was really nice." Taylie practically yelled obviously excited for tomorrow. "Oh, and the Dots were yummy too." She added as an afterthought which earned a laugh from her mother and aunty.

"Yeah, Tay. I can't wait for tomorrow either!" Santana added with a smile at the cute and excited girl. "So, what do you want to do? We could go ice skating? Or maybe I could take you bowling?" The Latina suggested at the little girl who was about to explode with thrill.

"Can we go back to the movies? I think Alvin and the Chipmunks is out!" Taylie gushed excitedly. "And Aunty Tana, you can talk to Brittany again!"

"Who's this Brittany, San? She someone special I should know about?" Clarissa questioned her flushed sister.

"Brittany works at the candy shop. She gave me Dots!" Taylie added and looked of into the distance, no doubt thinking about the sweet goodness of candy.

"She's blonde, tall, has a pretty face, super toned body and a quirky personality. I think i want to get to know her better!" Santana admitted.

"Well, looks! I _drawed_ you a picture of you, me and Brittany!" Taylie said, climbing onto the couch and shoving the paper underneath her Aunt's nose.

There were stick figures in dresses. Santana's was black and white, Taylie's was pink and Brittany, the only yellow haired on the page was in her candy stripper outfit. They were all riding lions symbolising Lion King. Brittany was holding onto Santana's hand and Taylie was on the other with alot of rainbow Dots around her. It was very sweet in Santana's opinion.

"That's great, Tay!" Santana gushes about the stick figure picture. She smiled at Tay, who gave her a toothy smile back.

"So, for tomorrow's Super Fun Tuesday, can we go back to the movies?" Taylie begged Santana with her puppy dog eyes.

"I think that's a super-dooper good idea, Tay!" Santana stated and wrapped her arms around her cheering niece who had scrambled into her lap.

Clarissa watched the whole exchange from the kitchen, smiling to herself. Finally, after Tay's Dad leaving, Tay's finally happy again. And I owe it all to Santana.

The three then sat down at ate a meal that was praised more than once by a happy Santana. They discussed other options on what to do on other Tuesdays.

"Alright, Tay. Time to brush your teeth and get in your jammies!" Clarissa told her nodding child who exited the family scene.

"She's a good kid, Clo. Definitely brought up the right way. I don't know if you haven't figured it out but I really like Tuesday Fun Days! I love spending time with Tay. You should come join us sometime." Santana told her older sister truthfully.

"I know, San. You two always come home with gigantic smiles on your pretty faces. I think I'll see if I can take a day off and we'll do something special for Tay's birthday. Which is in.." Clarissa glanced at the calendar on the fridge. "Two weeks and one day from today. So it falls on a Tuesday!"

"Hmm, I think maybe we should all go out and do something that Tay will never forget." Santana and Clarissa's minds were already overflowing with crazy ideas for the four year olds special day.

They were both brought back to reality when a high pitched scream came from the hallway. The two Latina's scrambled from their seats to rush into Tay's room. Their eyes met with Taylie sitting up in bed with her ripped and torn teddy bear that she'd had since a baby.

"Tay, sweetie. What's wrong?" Her mother slowly approached the restless child. She looked at Santana with a 'What is going on?' expression. Santana just shrugged in response but looked on with concerned eyes.

"I had a dream that Mummy and Daddy were in the park. Then Daddy just disappeared all over again." Taylie hugged her worn out teddy bear against her chest.

Santana was confused. She's been coming over every Monday for almost a month and this has never happened before.

"Tay, your Daddy left this country. He didn't die. He's fighting for us. You should be proud. You can see him when he comes back. He's always going to be there for you!" Clarissa tried her best to comfort and soothe the distressed child.

"Yeah, Tay. Even though he's not HERE, he still loves you. And he'll come home soon." Santana bent over to kiss the girl on her forehead. "Clo, I'm going to be heading out now. I'll be at preschool at 1:30pm to pick Tay up for tomorrow's movie!" She grinned at the four year old who was now also grinning, all events that just occurred seemed to be forgotten.

"Okay, bye Aunty Tana! See you tomorrow!" Tay said and instantly flopped back down onto her pillow.

"Okay, sleep tight Tay. San, I'll walk you to the door." Clarissa got up and shut the door to Tay's room and walked her younger sister to the end of the hallway. "See you tomorrow night, San. And Sis, go get that blonde!"

"Haha, night Clo." Santana exited the town house. When she got in her 4WD, she was just as excited to be going back to the cinemas tomorrow with Taylie. But not for the movie, but for a particular blonde in a sexy candy stripper dress.


	3. Singing Rats

**Chapter 3- Singing Rats**

Brittany sat with her earphones in, mindlessly filling popcorn cups. She had spent some time thinking about Santana and Taylie. She was trying not to get her hopes up about them coming again today. No matter how much Brittany tried, she couldn't get those gorgeous chocolate eyes out of her head.

"Britts.. Britts? Brittany? BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE!" Quinn yelled to the whole cinema to bring her blonde bestfriend out of her daze.

"Huh? What? I was just day dreaming about Santana.." Brittany mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked suggestively raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I mean, I was just day dreaming about.. Gay sharks. Did you know that they're actually dolphins?" Brittany tried her best to seem convincing to hide her slip up.

"Oh, yeah.. Whatever you say, Britts." Quinn muttered rolling her eyes at the childish blonde.

"Phew, watch yourself Britt. You can't be giving anything away about Santana. I mean, you've only seen her once!" Brittany mentally scolded herself and tried to focus on her extremely draining task.

She proceeded to getting lost in the beat and lyrics of whatever song was playing, the rhythm coursing through her veins.

"Hopefully, Tay will want to see the new Alvin and the Chipmunks movie and they'll show up before my shift ends." Brittany thought as she glanced at her iPod time. It read 11:36am. She sighed and blew the bangs out of her eyes. This was going to be a long shift.

"Taylie! Your Aunt's here!" Tina, the Asian pre-school teacher smiled across the room to Taylie who was sitting on a lady bug rug. "She's always so excited on Tuesdays. It's a really good to see such a close relationship between you two." Tina turned to Santana who gave her a blinding smile and turned to see Taylie running as fast as her little legs would allow.

The little girl ran to her locker to grab her bag and was waving about yet another crayon drawing. Taylie jumped into Santana's awaiting arms and squealed in delight when her Aunt spun her around.

"Ready to go munchkin? What's that? Did you draw another prize worthy picture?" Santana asked Taylie with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, I _drawed_ it for you!" Taylie stated cutely.

"Tay, it's _drew_ and thank you! Can I see it?" Santana corrected Taylie and smiled at her niece.

"Okays, I _drewed_ his for you! Do you likes it?" Taylie questioned and shoved the paper under the Latina's nose.

Santana looked at the picture and instantly blushed. It was unrealistic but still embarrassing. It was a picture of her and Brittany watching Tay dance on-stage with the Chipmunks. Brittany and Santana were holding hands and a heart was drawn above their heads.

Tina, who was watching the interaction raised an eyebrow when she noticed the older Latina blush and looked at the drawing herself. Her eyes scanned over the crayon mess and noticed the words 'Aunty Tana' and 'Brittnee' under two stick figures. One blonde and one brunette. Then she saw the heart and smiled. She had no problems with gays. She simply wished the two a fun time and went to look after a wailing baby.

"Well? Do you likes it, Aunty Tana?" Taylie looked up to her blushing Aunt with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, Tay! I love it! But that's not how you spell 'Brittany'. But, it's very nice! Are those squirrels?" Santana asked playfully, pretending to be confused.

"Hey! That's the Chipmunks! I can't wait to see them! Can we go now?" But before Santana could reply, Taylie was already dragging her Aunt out of the pre-school.

"Yeah, hi. Can I please get one child and..." Santana suddenly stopped talking to the pimply teen at the ticket booth. "What is it, Tay?"

Taylie was tugging on the taller brunettes mini skirt trying to get her attention. Taylie then proceeded onto giving her Aunt her best puppy dog eyes and that only meant one thing. Candy. Santana quickly fished out a $10 note, gave it to Taylie and looked over to the candy bar. She noticed that a certain attractive blonde was staring at her. She sent a smile and a nod at Brittany and sent Taylie over to the snack bar by herself. She turned back to the ticket booth, apologized and finished her order.

"Thank you and enjoy the movie." The teenager handed Santana her tickets which she took and smiled in return.

She made her way over to the snack bar where there were only three people. Brittany, Quinn and Taylie. She looked over to Taylie who was sitting on the counter and having a chat with Quinn and Brittany. Santana smiled and walked over.

".. And then Aunty Tana fell on her bottom and it got purple!" Santana arrived just in time to hear the end of Taylie's story and to see Quinn and Brittany burst into laughter.

"Tay! Did you just tell them the story about my ice skating accident?" Santana flushed such a deep red, it matched her tight red singlet.

Quinn calmed down and formally introduced herself with a bright smile. "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray. I think you might've heard my loud whistle and voice last week. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, right. Santana Lopez. Nice to meet you, too. This is Tay, my niece." Santana pointed to the 4 year old who was sitting on the counter, tackling a box of Dots.

"Hey! What did I tell you last time about Dots?" Santana lightly scolded Taylie who looked at Brittany and grinned.

Santana turned to the taller blonde and raised an eyebrow. Brittany just smirked at Santana and sent her a wink which sent tingles throughout the brunette's body. The whole exchange didn't go unnoticed by Quinn but she kept silent but was not successful in hiding the smile that played on the lips.

Brittany seemed to notice the tension so she plucked the packet of Dots from a temporarily devastated Taylie. Brittany looked at Santana expectantly, shaking the Dots in her hand. Santana, who was distracted by Brittany's candy striper outfit, looked up and nodded understanding what Brittany wanted. Brittany then ripped the top off the packet and handed it back to a beaming Taylie.

"So, what movie are you two seeing today?" Brittany stole a green Dot from Taylie's hands. Santana grinned at Brittany and her child like action.

"We're seeing Adam and the Rats." Santana replied seriously, secretly testing her niece.

Brittany's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion but sensing what Santana was up to, nodded playing along. "Oh, yeah! I love that movie!"

"Hey! It's _**Alvin**_ and the _**Chipmunks**_, Aunty Tana!" Taylie exclaimed in all seriousness.

The three women all just laughed at the little girl. Santana then checked her phone for the time. It read 2:15pm. The movie was starting in 5 minutes.

"Come on, Tay. Those singing mole rats are going to start in 5!" Santana lifted Taylie back off the counter. She noticed Brittany's demeanour drop and without thinking, leaned over the counter towards the blonde and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Say bye, Tay." Santana grabbed Taylie's hand in her own.

"Bye Quinn! Bye Brittany!" The little girl was bouncing on the balls of her feet, shaking the box of Dots around.

"Bye sweetie. I'll see you and Santana soon!" The shorter blonde gave a friendly wave and started stacking the candy boxes behind her.

"Definitely. Bye Brittany." Santana added sweetly and flashed Brittany a huge smile and started to head towards the area of the cinemas. Brittany, still dazed by Santana's previous actions just smiled faintly and waved.

Quinn turned back to face the frozen Brittany and gently nudged her friend in the ribs.

"Huh? Oh, right. Pash boxes. I mean Candy lips. Uhhh.." Brittany snapped out of her own little world and hurriedly started stacking candy boxes.

"She's nice, Britt. You should ask her to see a movie or something." Quinn casually stated.

Brittany just blushed, her cheek still tingling.


	4. Playful Questions

**Chapter 4- Playful Questions**

"So.. do u like her?" Quinn casually brought up the conversation Brittany was avoiding. Brittany looked down and started fiddling with the cushion on her lap.

"Um.. she seems sweet but I don't know anything about her.." Brittany suggested softly. truth was, she knew alot about s in the way that she looked but not on the inside.

"Ahhh, well all I know is that she does this and owns it." Quinn threw a wink at her friend followed by a cheeky smirk. Brittany laughed at her friend's impression of the Latina. _Ding!_ The doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza. finally! I've been craving bacon for the past week!" Quinn stood up and sprinted to the door. She returned with a box and a slice already being shoved down her throat.

"Anyways, this is fun. It's just like high school times! Movie, pizza pyjamas! and gossiping. can't forget that!" Quinn said, hardly understood by Brittany because Quinn's mouth was full of oily and fatty goodness.

"I know! So, what movie we gonna watch? I'm feeling really sleepy after today's shift." Brittany said, yawning but grabbing a slice of pizza.

"I think the only reason you are tired today is because you spent 11am-2pm frantically working because you were excited or nervous about a special someone.." Quinn stated with a huge grin plastered on her face. "And then you spent 2pm-5pm hyperventilating about that special someone." Quinn started rolling around on the couch giggling like a 5yr old.

"Hey! I was not!" Brittany protested with a pout.

"Whatever. I bet you just can't wait for the next awesome Tuesday galore!" Quinn replied waiting to see the taller blondes reaction to her mistake.

"It's Tuesday Fun Days.." Brittany muttered under her breath but not soft enough for Quinn not to hear.

"Ah-Ha! You totally pay attention to them! Aww, Britt Britt's in love!" Quinn pinched Brittany's cheek in a loving fashion.

"Shut up Quinny bear!" Brittany said poking her tongue out to her friend.

"Anyway, lets pick a movie and we can discuss things, Miss I-am-not-whipped-by-this-Santana." Quinn quickly dodged a cushion that was flung above her head.

"Well, to answer your question... I think I do like her. But just a little bit. But I love Tay! She's such a cutie. Santana gets along so well with her!" Brittany talked and cooed about Santana like she was hers.

"Well, I don't know about you Britts but you may want to ask her out before somebody else does. She seems like a hot piece of action if you ask me." Quinn suggested with a wink.

"Shut up Quinn." Brittany wailed like a toddler. But she secretly liked the idea of Santana going sleepy over her.

"And plus, she's probably got a boyfriend or something." Brittany mumbled sadly.

"I don't think so." Quinn said thoughtfully.

"And why not? She's beaut- I mean, she's_ bloody_ good with kids." Brittany tried to cover her slip and failed miserably. Quinn erupted in laughter.

"Bloody good with kids? Wow, you've got it bad, girl!" Quinn tried to hide her giggles by grabbing her glass of wine.

"Whatever Quinn. I'm praying that you fall for someone and you'll be wrapped around their little finger." Brittany smirked at the shorter blonde.

"Well if it helps, Britts, Santana really sets of my gaydar." Quinn completely ignored her friends previous statement and paused. "Just like you." Quinn was getting a little tipsy from her two glasses she'd had so everything was hysterical for her.

"Ugghhh! Shut up and let me watch the movie." Brittany rolled her eyes at the laughing girl and turned back to the TV.

"Aunty Tana?" Taylie was in bed with her worn out teddy bear and a curious expression plastered on her little face.

"Yeah, Tay?" Santana replied. As much as she loved her niece, seeing her the night Tuesday Fun Days was, it made her so tired.

"Do you have a boy friend? Tay asked casually but she already knew the answer. Santana was a little taken back by the girls question.

"Umm, you see. You like boys, right?" Santana eased into the 'gay' topic. After all, her niece was only four.

"Ew! No! Boys are icky!" Taylie said with a laugh.

"Okay, but when you grow up you'll realise that you actually _like_ them. As in, fall in love with them." Santana checked her niece's response which was a shrug.

"That's the usual way girls grow up like. Okay? But for me. I don't like boys. I like girls." Santana was explaining this very seriously but not too heavy for a 4 year old.

Taylie's eyes were wide and her mouth was open. Santana shifted uncomfortably in her lady bug bean bag. Then Taylie suddenly gave an excited squeal.

"So this means I'm going to have two aunties!" Tay got up, dropped her teddy and started jumping on her bed. Santana was mighty confused.

"What do you mean, Tay?" Her voice soft and her eyebrows furrowed.

"This means Britty is going to be my other Aunty!" Taylie stopped jumping and looked at Santana with a grin.

"What! Why would you think that?" Santana tried to laugh it off and pulled the covers back over the smaller Latina.

"I told mummy how you always do this," Taylie give an open mouthed wink at her Aunty. "To Britty and Mummy said that it means someone likes another person."

Santana flushed but not enough to be visible to her niece. "Shhh, bubs. Come on, Tay. You've got school tomorrow." Santana bent over and kissed her niece on the forehead.

"Night, Aunty Tana." Taylie's eyes started drooping.

"Bye Tay." Santana swiftly closed the door but in doing so, a drawing fell off.

She bent down and picked up the piece of paper. She turned it over and a smile crept on her face. It was a drawing of her, Taylie and a blonde which probably represented Brittany. They were all standing on a rainbow and once again, there was a heart over Brittany and Santana's joined hands.  
>Santana then stuck the paper back on the door and returned to the kitchen and back to Clarissa.<p>

"Thanks for dinner, Sis. But I have to get going. There's a photo shoot tomorrow and we're getting a new model." Santana stated while grabbing her bag.

"Male or female model?" Clarissa raised her perfectly curved eyebrows.

"A male. Blonde and handsome, so this means I won't be hitting on them." Santana rolled her eyes playfully at her older sister. "I don't know about most of my crew though. Damn those bi-sexuals." Clarissa just laughed at her sister's sarcasm.

"Okay, don't worry about dinner! I'm just glad you had a good 'Tuesday Awesome Crazy Thing'." Clarissa said with a smirk.

"Whatever. And for the record, it's 'Tuesday Fun Days'." Santana said seriously but failed to hide the laugh that followed.

"I'll see you Friday then! And don't forget! We have to talk about Tay's birthday and she's at a sleepover anyway." Clarissa said in a very motherly fashion.

"Kay, I'll see you then! Bye Clo." Santana blew her sister a kiss and made her way to the door.  
>"Bye, thanks again!" Clarissa yelled after her.<p>

Santana turned and smiled before shutting the door and was met with New York's crisp night air.


	5. Models and Misunderstandings: Part 1

**Chapter 5**

"Look, all you have to do is stand there with your jacket over your shoulder next to Sam!" Santana was already stressed out enough for a Wednesday morning.

_"__Was ist das?__"_ The brown haired model muttered to herself in German and wore a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh my Jesus.. Okay, YOU STAND HERE AND PUT JACKET OVER SHOULDER." Santana had tried to hire a translator for this shoot but her boss was a stubborn bitch who wanted to see the Latina struggle with foreigners.

The handsome blonde, Sam, quickly came to the rescue by putting the jacket over the women's shoulder and pushed her into the proper position.

"Thank you Mr. Evans. Okay, now just look sexy." The frustrated Latina walked off set and sat behind her laptop watching the shoot take place.

By the time the two models had finished their three and a half hour shoot consisting of twelve different costume changes, Santana could breathe again. The brunette rubbed her temples to relieve the stress of the ridiculous morning.

"Excuse me? Ms. Lopez?" Santana looked up from her paperwork and her gaze met a giant smiling mouth and warm green eyes.

"Oh, hey Sam. And don't call me that. It's way too old for a hot, young piece of action like me. Just Santana." Santana chuckled at the blonde man's face to mouth ratio.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the shoot organisation today. You made my first day so much easier. Anyway, I have a four hour break until my Central Park Jungle shoot." Sam started in a friendly and casual way.

"Oh, yes. The jungle in the city shoot. Yeah, that is to capture the sunset from beyond the trees on the west side." Santana stated wisely. She definitely knew her job.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a movie until then? I just thought that you seemed super stressed and wanted to see a nice movie to chill out." Sam brought up the topic again, a little hesitant.

"Umm.. Sam? I'm gay. I know I don't have that stereotypical look that screams lesbian but I am. Sorry. But we can definitely go as friends? You can be like.. My lezbro?" Santana apologised but said the last part cheerily.

"Oh! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Ahh, well my gaydar must be way off then! But sure, as friends!" He added a bit embarrassed for hitting on a chick that doesn't play for his team.

Santana gave the flustered blonde man a smile and told him to pick a good movie and she'll meet him after she hands in her paperwork. He nodded, gave her a million dollar smile and walked off.

Santana gathered her things and headed to her bosses office.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Brittany flashed the middle aged woman and her toddler aged son a warm smile.

"Tootsie!" The little boy exclaimed. Brittany just smiled at the toddler's enthusiasm for candy. His mother just smiled and nodded at Brittany.

"Sure thing little buddy. Is there anything else?" Brittany reached under the counter and handed the roll to the beaming boy.

"Umm, can I also grab a pack of goldfish?" The woman asked with a smile while trying to prevent her son from tearing the tootsie roll in half.

"Yep. That's no problem." The tall blonde turned to grab the snack off the shelf behind her. "And you're super lucky, it's the last packet!"

The woman simply handed over a ten and told the perky blonde to keep the change. The two then walked off into the cinemas.; The toddler waving around his candy.

"Hey, Quinny Bear.." Brittany sung jokingly, remembering their conversation last night.

"Yes Britt Britt?" Quinn answered back in the same sing-songy voice.

The two blondes then looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter which attracted the attention of their boss.

"Now you two, stop acting like a bunch of love sick crack heads. You've been listening to too much of Ke-dollar sign-Ha.. Just get back to work." Figgins mumbled to the giggling workers and walked off.

"It's Ke$ha!" The blondes yelled simultaneously at their bosses back and started giggling again.

"So, what did you want me to do?" Quinn asked Brittany after their giggle high.

"Oh, we're out of goldfish. I'm going to go around the back and grab some, kay? Cover for me." Brittany said the last part sarcastically while looking around the deserted candy bar.

"Sure thing. I'll make sure the rush doesn't get to out of control!" Quinn laughed at her friend.

Brittany sent Quinn a chuckle and made her way out of the candy bar. She walked out of the building, turned right and bumped straight into an unsuspecting Latina.

The two women fell on their behinds, too shocked and in pain to say anything.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Brittany quickly stood and knelt over the smaller woman, concern written all over her face. By the look of the other woman's face, she was just shocked.

_"I'm about to go all Lima Heights on the bitch who thinks they can walk all over me!"_ Santana thought to herself angrily and looked up into a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes.

It only took about three seconds for the two of them to realise who the other was. They both broke out into mega watt smiles and started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh my god, Santana! What are you doing here?" Brittany then got up and offered a hand to the brunette who accepted the gesture and was pulled upright again.

"Oh, I'm just here with.." Santana started but was interrupted by a handsome blonde who came rushing to her side.

Brittany stood there awkwardly. She should've guessed that a woman as stunning as Santana couldn't be single. But she had to say, Sam was very good looking.

"Oh, hi. I'm Sam." Sam stuck his hand out to Brittany who shook it with a fake smile.

"I'm Brittany." She said with fake cheeriness.

Santana noticed Brittany's smile that didn't reach her gorgeous eyes and cleared her throat.

"Gosh, I have no manners! Sam, Brittany. Brittany, Sam." Santana quickly introduced the two to each other to ease the tension.

"Nice to meet you, Brittany." Sam stated in a friendly matter.

"Yeah, you too. Sorry, I have to go. I'm being covered by Quinn." Brittany quickly turned on her heel and walked off briskly.

"Bye!" Santana raised her hand to Brittany's retreating figure who didn't turn back.

"How do you know her? She seemed a bit shaken." Sam said while the two of them walked into the cinemas.

"Oh, well long story short, I take my niece on a fun day and we came here twice and Brittany was here and she seemed really sweet so yeah." Santana started blushing that didn't go undetected by Sam.

"Well, as your newly appointed lezbro.. I reckon you should scoop that." He jerked his thumb backwards behind his shoulder in the direction Brittany took off.

"I'm working on it. I think I'll ask her out sooner or later. But I don't know if she's straight or bi or gay. It'll be really awkward if I rock up to her and she's got a boyfriend." Santana furrowed her brow and sighed.

Sam gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her waist in a friendly manner.

"You go grab some snacks and get me a mountain dew. I'm going to the ladies." Santana told Sam and handed him a note.

Sam made his way over to the snack bar. He looked a little overdressed in his designer jeans, vans and button top, but hot none the less. With a smile on his face he walked up to the small blonde in a candy striper dress at the counter.

"Umm, hey." Quinn looked up at the source of the voice and got lost in a pair of bright green eyes.

"Hi..."


	6. Models and Misunderstandings: Part 2

**Chapter 6- Twizzlers & Mountain Dew**

_"Umm, hey." Quinn looked up at the source of the voice and got lost in a pair of bright green eyes._

_"Hi..." _

"H-Hi." Quinn managed to stutter out. She was still lost in his eyes.

"Umm, hey? You've said that already." Sam pointed out, chuckling.

"Sorry! Um, what can I get you?" Quinn straightened up and tried to control her shaky knees.

"Well, I recently moved here from Germany. So I'm not sure about any good candy in the USA." He admitted.

"Oh, that's no problem. Everyone in this country eats twice as much as they should in candy. So, you're pretty safe." Quinn smiled at the foreign stranger.

"Well, not _everyone_ obviously." Sam winked and Quinn was sure she heard all the blood rush up into her cheeks. Sam grinned at the two red patches that appeared on the blondes face.

"Anyway, I better hurry up because I'm pretty sure it doesn't take my lezbro an hour too pee." He muttered to himself. "So, what about some of those Twizzlers? They look good." Sam suggested eying the candy while he pulled his wallet out. "Oh, and a large Mountain Dew, please."

Quinn nodded and turned to grab the extra large cup. Sam noticed and smiled. She couldn't help but flash the blonde a smile back and looked briefly at his mesmerising eyes. She filled up the giant cup with soda and placed it on the counter.

"Sam! Sorry I took so long. Girls in the bathroom always take at least ten minutes. Anyways, oh! Thanks for the Mountain Dew." Santana turned towards the counter and picked up her Mountain Dew and hugged it to her chest lovingly.

_Sam.. That's cute._ The blonde in the candy striper outfit tested the name out on her tongue, under her breath.

"Oh, hey Santana!" The Latina looked up to the source of the voice.

"Hey, Quinn!" Santana smiled at the petite blonde over the counter.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sam questioned. His eyebrows raised. _Quinn. Pretty name for a pretty girl. Makes sense._

"Yeah, and Brittany too. Remember? The girl that I bumped into outside and has probably given me a bruise the size of Ohio on my ass." Santana chuckled at the ditzy blonde, still fresh in her memory.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at Santana and was looking pretty surprised. Her mind was reeling about what Sam said earlier. Something about waiting for his lezbro... Oh! Santana was gay! Hooray! Well, hooray for Brittany.

Quinn just stood there grinning to herself about this newfound piece of information. The other two watched her. One curiously and the other was highly amused.

"Earth to Quinn?" Santana waved a hand in front of the dreaming blondes face. Her eyes flickered up to the curious brunette and then to the grinning good looking man.

"Hmm..? Oh, right. Your change. Got it." Quinn busied herself with the register, extremely flustered after seeing Sam's smile.

"Oh, don't worry about the change. It can be your tip. I've held you up from doing your job. Sorry." Sam added smiling at Quinn and admiring her petite features and bright, hazel eyes.

Santana quickly mind noted the exchange and grinned to herself. She checked her watch and sighed. She would've loved to see _her _stunning leggy blonde again but the movie was starting in three minutes.

"Oh, and don't forget your Twizzlers." Quinn handed a packet to Sam and their fingers touched during the exchange. Quinn felt like her fingertips were shooting sparks and Sam was getting lost in the feel of Quinn's soft fingers.

"Oh, yeah. My Twizzlers." Sam mumbled and looked down bashfully.

"Anyway, you better get going. The next movie is about to start." A pink Quinn looked at Sam then tore her eyes away from the green orbs to look at the Latina.

"You're probably right. Well, I'll see you 'round, Quinn. Say hi and sorry to Brittany for me." Santana flashed Quinn a quick smile. The brunette's phone then vibrated. She unlocked it and started jabbering away to her boss, no doubt.

"Well, Quinn. It's been nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you soon? You could show me a few sights of the Big Apple?" Sam asked hopefully showing his pearly whites.

Quinn was startled for a second but then regained her confidence and with a million dollar smile, she nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Great! Do you have a pen? I'll write my number down." Sam asked and took his receipt from the counter.

"Yeah, sure!" Quinn quickly handed Sam a pen with a shaky hand. Sam smiled and quickly scribbled down some digits.

"I'll call you." He added to the blonde girl and with that, he walked off to join the Latina and the two walked into the cinemas.

Quinn could still feel her heart beating erratically. She looked down at the receipt and smiled. Written under the numbers, were several x's. Things were definitely looking up.

"Great movie choice, by the way." Santana quickly whispered to the blonde next to her while sipping her beloved Mountain Dew.

"No worries. It seemed like a good movie and this place only has like, two cinemas anyway. The other choice would've been Alvin and the Chipmunks." Sam said back, not even bothering to whisper as there was only one other couple in their movie and they were too busy making out to notice.

"Oh, I've already watched that though." Santana looked around the cinema and giggled when she saw the other couple.

"Really? Please elaborate?" Sam said surprised and his eyebrows were raised.

"Oh, remember how I was telling you how I take m niece out for a 'Tuesday Funday'? Yeah? Well, we watched that yesterday. That's how I know Quinn and Brittany." Santana explained and a smile crept up onto her pouty lips when she mentioned a specific blonde.

"Oh, that makes sense. I reckon you should ask Brittany out." Sam said and checked his friends response. It was a shrug and furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't even know if she's gay! What if she's not?" Santana started having a panic attack and eventually calmed down after a few gulps of Mountain Dew.

"Well, were there any signs? Maybe she's bi?" Sam asked the Latina.

"Well, she seems really nervous when I'm around and that's super cute. But yesterday I kissed her cheek and she just stood there. So, I'm not sure." Santana admitted, a little downcast.

"Don't worry. You're super hot so she'll fall for you no matter what her sexuality." Sam told her convincingly.

"Thanks, Sammy. You're the best lezbro ever! Now, shhh! The movies starting!" Santana turned towards the giant screen while stealing a piece of red liquorice from an unsuspecting Sam. He just laughed and rolled his eyes.

Brittany returned shortly after Sam and Santana had left. Quinn was leaning on the counter drawing random patterns on the counter with a grin on her face. She heaved the box of Goldfish onto the counter which brought Quinn out of her daze.

"Oh, hey! You're back! You just missed Santana." Quinn smirked at her flustered friend.

"Whatever. She's not gay or anything. She's got a boyfriend.." Brittany looked down at her Converse shoes.

Quinn jumped a foot in the air, successfully startling Brittany.

"What! When! Who?" Quinn yelled waving her arms around in a hysteric manner.

"I don't know. I ran into them outside. His name's like Sam or something. I'm like a sad little panda." Brittany sniffled cutely and showed Quinn her trademark pout which made Quinn smile.

"What did this 'Sam' look like?" Quinn questioned, just trying to make Brittan suffer that little bit extra. "Because, Santana was just here with a guy and they went to see a movie."

"What movie did they go see?" Brittany asked, half fearfully and ignoring the question about Sam.

"Umm, I think it was 'Friends with Benefits' actually." Quinn answered truthfully, full well knowing that Santana was gay by Sam's slip. She just wanted to see Brittany's reaction because it wasn't everyday her best friend played the jealous card.

"Ugghh..." Brittany groaned and hit her head on the counter. Quinn decided enough was enough so she broke out grinning.

"What?" Brittany questioned her friend's sudden smile.

"Brittany, you are going to love me for this... But not as much as you love Santana!" Quinn started laughing and it just elevated her mood and Brittany's curiosity.

"What is it, Quinn? Just tell me! You're killing me!" Brittany swatted the shorter blonde's shoulder.

"Okay, so you were right about some parts. Santana and Sam came to the movies and they're seeing that 'Friends with Benefits' movie but I heard Sam refer to Santana as his lezbro!" Quinn excitedly gushed. "Oh, and also... I got his number!" Quinn added, beaming.

Brittany just stood there with her mouth slightly open. The corners of it slowly turned upwards and she let out a squeal and started jumping around the candy bar.

"I knew it! So, I can ask her out and it wouldn't be weird because I know that she plays for my team! Yay!" Brittany's eyes were gleaming and had a matching smile.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Britts! Calm down and you can talk to her when she comes out of the movie." Quinn added and mentally congratulated her for thinking of another excuse to talk with Sam.

Brittany was still beaming and her eyes were swimming with happiness. "This is the best day ever! I love Wednesdays!"


	7. Dots Down There

**Chapter 7- Dots Down There**

"Well, the movie was really good. And I became a fan of Mila Kunis after 'Black Swan'. And did I mention I got a date on for Saturday night?" Santana gushed about her day over the phone to her best friend, Kurt.

"Oh! What's her name? What's she look like? What does she do?" Kurt was just as excited as Santana was.

"Her name's Brittany, she's got gorgeous blonde hair and amazing blue eyes! She's taller than me but not by much. She's got a killer body and she works at a snack bar at the cinema on 42nd and 5th." Santana said all in one breath.

"Sounds like a keeper, Tana. So, where are you planning on taking her? Or she's taking you?" Kurt's voice cracked a bit through the phone through excitement.

"Well, I was going to take her to the restaurant on the East side of Central Park and maybe have a walk around there for a bit. And there'll be a surprise for her along the way." Santana added and smiled a bit at the idea of seeing Brittany's face light up.

"Hmm, that does seem very romantic, Satan." Kurt laughed through the phone and Santana rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Whatever.. That is so junior high." Santana joked back. Kurt started chuckling as well.

"Well, isn't this nice? Santana finally has found love!" Anyway, so please.. Give me the details! I want to know how the girl of steel was turned into the girl of rainbows and unicorns!" Santana laughed. Nothing was going to spoil her mood.

"Well, the movie just ended and..."  
><em><strong><br>FLASHBACK**_

"Well, that was a fun date." Sam laughed at his own lame joke.

"Keep dreaming, Sammy boy." Santana rolled her eyes and got up from her seat and stretched her toned limbs. "But, I have to say... I have a soft spot for Mila Kunis." Santana threw a wink at the blonde who was still sitting down.

"Haha, well so do I." Sam got up and ruffled his golden hair.

"Thanks for doing this, it was good fun." Santana said earnestly with a smile.

"No worries. Plus, I may have a new hot date. And you will too! I'm the best lezbro in the world!" Sam jumped up on the cinema chair in an impression of Tom Cruise. Santana chuckled then pulled him down by the shirt.

"Come on. Our ladies shifts haven't ended yet. Let's go say hi." Santana dragged Sam out of the cinema.

xoxooxo

"Hey, Britts. The movie is over! And Figgins told me that he'll give us fifty if we clean up cinema 2." Quinn nudged her drowsy friend.

"O-Oh-Okay." Brittany failed to stifle a yawn.

Quinn smiled at the sight of her best friend stretching and yawning. She couldn't help but ruffle the taller blonde's hair a bit. Brittany pouted and Quinn bopped Brittany's nose which wiggled cutely.

"Q? Why am I so tired?" Brittany furrowed her eyebrows and tried to recall what had happened in those two hours.

"Well, let me see..." Quinn stated dramatically. "Well, first of all, you spent about thirty fully fledged minutes running around this candy bar throwing Dots everywhere."The shorter blonde stated in a serious tone while pointing out the several gumdrops that were scattered all over the floor.

Brittany looked around and blushed. It was like a rainbow invasion.

"And notice how you put your artistic skills into your love.." Quinn pointed in the direction of a huge heart formed out of popcorn which the word 'Santana' was written in Dots in the middle.

As much as Brittany wanted to be embarrassed, she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't wait to see Santana again. She looked down at her feet but her chest seemed to be popping out more than before. She peeked down her cleavage and saw that her bra was full of Dots.

"Quinny? How the heck did I get Dots down here?" Brittany looked over to Quinn and saw her double over in laughter.

xoxoxoxx

Santana and Sam walked out of the cinema having a hip-bump fight.

"If my sexy hips have ugly blue spots on them, I will ends you!" Santana said chuckling but in her ghetto voice.

"Whatever! If mine do you'll have to talk to my agent! I'm doing an underwear shoot on Friday." Sam complained playfully while giving the Latina one bump that almost sent her flying.

"And I have a..." Santana trailed off when she saw what was happening at the candy bar. Quinn was on the floor rolling around in what seemed to be popcorn and Dots. And Brittany? She was pulling out Dots from her cleavage.

"Whoa! That looks like fun." Sam yelled out, bringing Quinn out of her hysterics.

"Oh, hey Sam!" Quinn awkwardly stood up and started brushing off popcorn from her dress.

Brittany's head suddenly snapped up and came face to face with a smirking Santana.

"Umm, hey?" Brittany said awkwardly, still trying to reach the candy down her bra.

"Hey, Brittany." Santana smiled back at the blonde.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Brittany gestured to the floor filled with popcorn and Dots.

"Wait, you did this?" Santana raised her eyebrows and looked around the candy bar again. Her eyes stopped wondering when she saw a heart made out of popcorn with her name in it.

"Is that my name in a heart?" Santana turned back to the leggy blonde with a grin.

"What? No. I mean. Umm, maybe?" Brittany blushed but sent the brunette a cheeky smile.

"Well, I'm glad." Santana sent a wink to the blushing blonde who went even redder.

"Anyways... What are you doing this Saturday night?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Hmm, nothing actually. Did you want to maybe, go out to dinner?" Santana sent back just as hopeful as Brittany.

"YES!" Brittany yelled out to the whole world. "I mean, yeah, sure. It'll be fun." She tried to cover her show of excitement.

"Great! So, what's your number? I'll text you the details later." Santana pulled out her iPhone and handed it to Brittany who punched her number in. Santana quickly then took a photo of Brittany who was too busy staring at Santana's flawless hair that slid past her shoulders.

"Hey! What was that?" Brittany grinned cheekily at a beaming Santana.

The brunette then flipped her phone back to Brittany who saw her face on the screen. The Brittany on the screen was staring past the camera with a look of awe and pure love on her face. Brittany smiled and then looked back to Santana who was smiling back. Santana then broke the eye contact to quickly type something on her phone.

"Oh, I'm vibrating!" Brittany yelped. Santana was shocked that the blonde had said that and then she started laughing.

"What?" Brittany asked cutely whilst fishing her phone out from her cleavage.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about the many ways that that could've been dirty." Santana winked at the blonde who felt a rush in her tummy.

Brittany just looked down at her phone to see a winking face followed by a ton of kisses. She smiled and looked back up o a blushing Santana. Her phone then started playing 'Me Against the Music'. This made the Latina grin even more.

"One sec," Brittany apologised to Santana who nodded and turned towards the direction of Sam and Quinn.

Brittany put the phone to her ear. "Hi, Rory."


	8. Phone Calls and Popcorn

**Chapter 8- Ideas, Ideas, Ideas**

Santana froze. Who's _Rory_? Hopefully just some brother or something..

"Mmmk, yeah. I'll be home for dinner. And go to the video store and rent a movie... It doesn't matter. Just get anything." Brittany quickly rambled into the receiver and mouthed a 'sorry' to Santana who waved her hand in a very dismissal way.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get home. Hmm, alright. What kind? Pepperoni? Really? Fine." Brittany sighed and pouted.

Santana just wanted to reach over and pinch the blondes plump cheeks. But she also wanted to give this _Rory_ a piece of her mind for making Brittany pout. The Latina was too busy grinning at Brittany to notice that Sam and Quinn had snuck up behind her and were putting bits of popcorn in her luscious raven hair. Finally, Brittany hung up the phone with a huff and Sam and Quinn ran off.

"Sorry, that was just Rory. He's staying with us for a while because my sister's in high school and we have to host exchange students." Brittany turned around to Santana.

"Oh, that's fine!" Santana beamed feeling relived. "That's fantastic actually."

"Mhmm? And why would it be fantastic?" Brittany raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you seemed to be getting pretty pissed at this guy so I'm kind of saving your life by taking you out this Saturday." Santana stated matter of factly with a wink.

Brittany felt her heart rise up to her throat at the thought of some alone time with Santana. She quickly blushed and looked down. Santana smirked at the blondes actions.

"Anyway, you have my number, yeah?" Santana quickly checked her phone for the time and saw that she and Sam best be heading off.

"Yep. And you have mine." Brittany looked back up and smiled.

Santana quickly flicked around to where Sam and Quinn were laughing.

"Hey! Ken! Say goodbye to Barbie, we're leaving." Santana yelled over to the two blondes.

She turned back to come face to face with Brittany's cleavage. She was taken back for a second then she realised that Brittany was sitting on top of the counter. She looked up and got lost in orbs of the most delicate shades of blue she'd ever seen.

"Turn around." Brittany giggled.

Santana obliged wondering what the blonde was going to do. Then she felt the tips of soft fingers sliding through her hair. Santana closed her eyes and fell into the touch of Brittany. That was then she felt Brittany come in contact with her hair and pull away again. She frowned and asked what she was doing.

"You have popcorn in your hair." Brittany said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!" Santana quickly whipped her head around and gave Brittany confused expression.

Santana quickly put two and two together and turned back around and glared at the blondes from across the room who had their mouths tightly shut trying to stifle their laughter and failing miserably. Santana, being the feisty Latina that you do not mess with was about to go all Lima Heights on them but was suddenly stopped by two arms that encircled her waist.

She tried to turn her head but instead she just fell into the embrace. Brittany then placed her chin on the brunettes shoulder and pressed her cheek against Santana's head. The two smiled just enjoying the closeness between them.

Santana suddenly snapped back to reality and slowly shrugged out of the strong arms that had her hips captive. She turned around to Brittany and matched her smile.

"I have to go but I'll call you tonight and we'll work out Saturday." Santana looked straight into Brittany's eyes and the blonde was to lost in brown to answer; She just nodded.

Santana found this adorable and leaned in very close to Brittany and placed her hands on her hips. She noticed the blonde hold her breath and grinned. She was only two inches away from connecting the two lips but instead, she looked down Brittany's overexposed cleavage. Brittany followed Santana's dropping line of vision and blushed.

"Oh! I missed one!" Brittany quickly plunged a hand into her cleavage and retrieved a red Dot.

Santana was astounded for a second but then found the blondes actions to be incredibly sexy. She lowered her mouth to Brittany's hand and placed her mouth around the taller girls fingers and sucked the Dot into her mouth. The Latina came back up and winked at Brittany. The blonde was speechless.

"Anyways, I better be off. Like now, for real." Santana sadly informed Brittany, still chewing on the Dot. Brittany could only nod.

"You're adorable." Santana looked at Brittany in such a loving way Brittany could only blush and look down.

"I'll call you." The brunette grasped Brittany's hip with one hand and leaned in to peck the blonde's pink cheek. With that, she turned on her heel and walked towards Sam and Quinn.

"Oh my god.." Brittany watched Santana walk away and smiled, still breathless form before.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Anyways, so I have no idea where to take her because looking back I definitely suggested the dinner." Santana said it all in one breath.

"Okay, listen girl. You need to calm down! This Brittany sounds amazing and you've got to impress her but keep it simple, but romantic." Kurt wisely stated through the phone. "Maybe try what you were thinking? A dinner and walk through Central Park is very romantic and if it's on Saturday I hear that they've got some really nice fancy shit."

"Yeah, I reckon that I could definitely do that! Thanks Kurt, you're the best!" Santana squealed like a four year old.

"With that, I'll leave you to panic and plan! See you around, Satan." Kurt chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, Kurt. And say hi to Blaine for me. We have to do something soon. Bye!" Santana clicked off her phone and fell back onto her bed.

The Latina's mind was reeling. How can I make this date magical? She was busy fussing and fighting ideas in her head when her phone suddenly started playing 'I Like To Move It, Move It'. She didn't have to look at the caller id to know that it was her beloved niece calling.

"Hey Tay!" Santana grinned into the phone.

"Hi Aunty Tana!" Taylie practically yelled into her end making Santana almost drop the phone ion shock.

"Taylie, not too loud!" Clarissa could be heard lightly scolding her daughter.

"Sorry Aunty Tana." The little girl mumbled back into the receiver.

"It's kay, Tay." Santana smiled into her phone. "Anyway, what's up? Why'd you call? Do you wanna have a sleepover here tonight?"

Santana waited for an answer but then she heard a clunk and it sounded like Taylie had dropped the phone. Then she heard a squeal.

"Sannn! What are you doing to cause so much excitement for my little girl?" Clarissa's voice rung through Santana's phone.

"Can she come sleepover? I know that it's a Wednesday night but i need her help! Please?" Santana whined like a bay to her older sister.

"Fine. And might as well because Tay's back with her unicorn duffle." Clarissa sighed and smiled at her daughter. "I'll drop her off in half an hour."

"Thanks Clo! You're the best!" Santana then clicked off her phone.

Santana needed help for her date; To make it magical. So she's getting advice from the most magical girl she knows.


	9. Ice Cream and Ideas: Part 1

**Chapter 9- Ice Cream and Ideas Part 1**

"AUNTY TANA! IT'S YOUR FAVOURITE NIECE!" A high pitched squeal came from outside her front door.

Santana smiled and lifted head towards the door. She quickly looked around her living room and admired her handy work. As soon as her sister had said half an hour, she had scrambled around the house looking for things to make this a fun and magical sleepover.

"It's open!" Santana yelled back towards the door. It was then flung open and in came Taylie dragging along her unicorn duffle with Clarissa behind.

"Hey Tay! Are you ready for the best night ever?" Santana bent down to the little girls level and Taylie just nodded excitedly.

"So, you will be taking her to pre-school tomorrow, no later than eight. She has to be in bed by..." Clarissa checked her lock on her phone. "at least 10pm because it's already 7pm. And not too much junk food."

Taylie's mouth dropped open. She was allowed to stay up until 10pm? On a pre-school night? She couldn't count past ten anyway but WOW!

Santana smiled at her big sister and high fived the 4year old. Taylie was already jumping up and down with a grin that lit up the room.

"Clo, you're welcome to stay. You can have my bed because I'll be sleeping here anyway." Santana gestured to the living room floor which was scattered with pillows, beanbags and blankets.

The other Latina just shook her head and said something about work and an extra meeting at 5am.

"Well, Taylie, be a good girl for Aunty Tana and don't forget to thank her for everything." Clarissa beat down and scooped up her daughter in an embrace.

Taylie simply nodded with her mega watt smile and kissed her mother's cheek. She then scrabbled out of the hug and went over to Santana's fish tank.

"Thanks, San. Have a good time." Clarissa smiled at her younger sister.

"No worries. Thanks for this. We're going to have so much fun." Santana grinned similar to Taylie and the two sisters looked over to the little girl who was having a very lively conversation with the fish. It made the bigger Latina's smile at the girl's innocence.

"Best be off. Bye Tay!" Clarissa made a start towards the door but turned around to blow a kiss to her daughter who reached out and 'caught it'

"Later, Clo." Santana leaned and kissed her sister's cheek. "Drive safe."

xoxoxoxox

"But Quinn! You have to... Wait, you _need_ to help me!" Brittany whined into her best friends shoulder.

Santana had told Brittany she would call her tonight but has yet to do so. So basically, Brittany was having a panic attack.

"Britts, you honestly have to calm down. Maybe she's just busy or something." Quinn rolled her eyes at her childlike best friend. Quinn tried prying Brittany's fingers off her sun dress.

"But.. But.. B-But, she said she'll call TONIGHT!" Brittany was almost on the verge of tears.

"Aww, Brittany. You have to stop worrying. I saw you flirting and she was scooping it all up anyway! So, trust me. She'll call tonight. Besides, it's only 7pm." Quinn pushed the hysterical blonde off her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Brittany sniffled and wiped her non-escaped tears.

"Definitely. But just to get your mind off things, wanna go get some ice cream? My PMS hormones are making me crave."

xoxoxoxox

"Alright! We've got blankets for sleepy time?"

"Check!"

"Pillows for pillow fighting?"

"Yep!"

"Candy for a midnight feast?"

"Yay!"

"Extensive Disney movie collection?"

"Yes!"

"And all that girly stuff for make-over's?"

"Woo!"

Santana and Taylie looked around the living room floor which was packed with random stuff.

"So, we're ready for the most awesome sleepover ever?"

"Yay!" An excited Taylie waded through the mess to her unicorn duffle that she'd flung across the room. She proceeded to pull out paper and crayons.

"We can't forget to draw, Aunty Tana!" The little girl giggled at her Aunt's forgetfulness.

"Totes right Tay. So, what do you want to do first? Have you had dinner?"

"I think I did but I'm hungry!"

"Well, what do you want? We can have whatever but we'll be home by around 8:30pm so we can watch at least one movie and you could paint my nails? What do you reckon?" Santana looked down, grinning.

"That's the best idea ever! So, can we get ice cream?" Taylie beamed.

"Sure thing, let's bounce!"

xoxoxoxo

"Hmm, a boysenberry frozen yoghurt please." Quinn's mouth watered just ordering the delicious treat.

"Toppings, Miss?" The friendly middle aged man with curly hair smiled from behind the counter holding a cone with frozen yoghurt.

"Just sprinkles and a Twizzler thanks.." Quinn quickly looked at the man's name tag. "Thanks, Will." When the cone was handed to her, she straight away started munching on the Twizzler.

"Are you paying together?" Will questioned the two blondes.

"Yes, it's on me. Britt, sweetie. Please tell Will your order." Quinn nudged her friend in the ribs.

"Oh, yes. Just rainbow in a cone with extra rainbow sprinkles and can you chop some Dots up and mix it with the ice cream?" Brittany's eyes were wide with excitement and she looked over to the confused counter man.

Will just looked from Quinn who vigorously nodded her head and smiled at the ditsy blonde. "Sure thing, Miss. I'll be right back." He then went to the back room to no doubt, fill out Brittany's complicated order.

"Hmm, I think I'm feeling better already! Thanks Quinny, you're the best!" Brittany gave her friend a bear hug and quickly took a lick of yoghurt and successfully started to make Quinn rage.

"Can't catch me!" Brittany giggled and raced away from her fuming friend.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Quinn half smiled half snarled and placed her cone in the holder and took off after Brittany.

xoxoxoxo

"So, we're going to a great ice cream place and they've got the BEST ice cream in New York." Santana looked down to the little girl who was clutching her hand.

"Sounds yummy!" Taylie smiled as her little feet padded along the side walk.

Santana just grinned as she got lost in her thoughts about asking her niece about her date with Brittany. She wanted the first date to be a memorable one and she had a feeling that Taylie would give her alot of ideas. What about fairy lights? And maybe some wine in a flask? Roses? Or was that too much?

Santana was abruptly brought back to reality by a tug on her hand and a whole lot of squealing. The two had arrived outside 'Wemma's Ice Cream Corner' and inside was the very girl that had been penetrating the Latina's thoughts. Inside of the greatest ice cream joint in New York, were the two blondes from the candy bar.

"Look, Aunty Tana. It's Britty and Quinny!" Taylie started pulling her aunt into the shop. Santana simply followed in surprise.

"Umm.. Hey?" Santana awkwardly stood there looking at the two blondes that had their lips turned up into grins.

The two blondes slowly turned towards the voice that sounded oddly like a certain brunette they see on Tuesdays.

"Hi Britty!" Taylie didn't notice the awkward silence and let go of Santana's hand to run into Brittany's legs and hug them. Brittany shook off the awkward moment and responded.

"Hey, Tay! How are you, sweetie?" Brittany patted the little girls head.

"Good! Aunty Tana and me are having a sleepover. Hi, Quinny!" The toddler responded then ran to Quinn who scooped her up which made the girl squeal.

"H-Hi, Brittany." Santana looked down to her ugg boots and tapped her toes together.

"Hey, Santana." Brittany was equally as embarrassed and she looked down to her ducky slippers and mentally slapped herself for coming out in her pyjamas.

Quinn was watching the exchange with Taylie in her arms and smiled. They really are perfect together. "So, Tay. What ice cream do you want? My treat?"

"I want..." The little girl paused and looked to the tubs of creamy goodness. The possibilities were endless for a 4year old.

"I've got your order. One rainbow ice cream with chopped up Dots and extra sprinkles." Will came back, smiling and holding a very rainbow cone.

"I want one of them!" Taylie's eyes went round and pointed at the cone in Will's hand.

"Alright, well you take this one Tay. I'm sure Brittany won't mind." Quinn smiled and took the cone from Will and handed it to the beaming toddler.

"Okay, thanks Quinny!" Taylie grinned then started licking the rainbow goodness. "Does this have Dots in it?" Taylie then got even more excited.

The blonde and small brunette then moved to a booth and started chatting about pre-school and fun things while licking away on their frozen treats.

Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany were in their own worlds, lost in each other's eyes.

Will didn't want to ruin the moment but couldn't help smile and admire the pair. The couple were so at peace and had amazing chemistry.

"So, what brings you here? At.." Santana cleared her throat and checked the clock on her iPhone. "7:30pm?"

"Well, umm.. Quinn had cravings?" It was half true. Brittany didn't want to admit that she was there because of her breakdown over the Latina.

"Hmm..." The Latina raised her eyebrow and looked over to where Quinn and Taylie were having their own conversation about ponies. Nevertheless, she shook it off and smiled at Brittany."So, can I treat you to a late night sugary treat?"

"Hmm, depends what?" The blonde replied cheekily.

"Your pick." Santana linked her arm in Brittany's and made their way over to Will who was showing off his dimples with his smile.

"Hi.." Santana checked the name badge on the smiley man's apron. "Will. What would you recommend? Or, what's your specialty?" Santana smiled over.

"Well, there's the tri-coloured dip, fondue for two or the love at first sight. They're all popular." Will answered and ticked the favourite three desserts off his fingers.

"Well, what is it? You pick tonight and I'll pick next time." Santana squeezed Brittany's arm and playfully bumped their hips together.

"So you're confident enough to know there's gonna be a _next time_?" Brittany raised her eyebrows and grinned cheekily.

"Well, yeah. Did you forget about Saturday?" Santana poked her tongue out. Brittany smiled at the Latina's cuteness.

"Ok course not, silly." Brittany bopped the brunette on the nose then turned back to Will.

"Yeah, we'll take the fondue for two because I like the name." Brittany smiled and Will nodded and went to the back room.

Santana looked down to the floor again, even more shy after Brittany's actions. That was, until she felt soft, angel like fingers slide between her own. She looked down to their intertwined fingers and admired the perfect fitting. She whole body felt warm and fuzzy from the gesture. She looked up and got lost in blue. Brittany's forehead was then laid against hers and they were both grinning. Yep, Santana was falling for a stunning blonde with a great body and cute personality. Did she mind? Nope. On the contrary, she was loving every second of it.

_To be continued..._


	10. Ice Cream and Ideas: Part 2

**Chapter 10- Ice Cream & Ideas: Part 2**

"And.. Here's one fondue for two! Enjoy." Will came back holding a medium sized pot of warm chocolate accompanied with fruit and marshmallow skewers on a tray.

"Mmm, thanks Will. It smells heavenly." Santana smiled and took the tray from Will and followed Brittany to the booth where Quinn and Taylie were.

"Hey, Britty! Sorry about eating your ice cream." Tay looked at Brittany with a meaningful expression. Brittany just smiled.

"What? Tay! Brittany, you ordered that for you? Tay, you can't just take someone's ice cream. You know that." Santana lightly scolded Taylie while Quinn tried to speak up.

"Wait, I said that she could have the ice cream." Quinn winked at Taylie and shrugged at Santana. "And, it's not like Brittany needs it." Quinn said eyeing the unsuspecting blonde who was looking at Santana with such love it hurt.

The truth was, Brittany was admiring Santana's long eyelashes and the way dimples would appear when the Latina smiled.

"Britt? Wanna start?" A grinning Santana elbowed Brittany softly and gestured to the pot of chocolate.

"Huh? Oh, right. Yep!" Brittany smiled cutely and grabbed a skewer with a marshmallow on the end and slowly dipped it in the chocolate. She then brought it up to her lips and popped it in her mouth, smiling.

"Mmm, that's good." Brittany said with her mouth full of warm and gooey goodness.

"Awesome." Santana smiled at Brittany a picked up a strawberry and mimicked the blondes actions.

"So, Quinn. Brittany says you two are here because of your PMS cravings?" Santana quizzed the smaller blonde who was licking her yoghurt.

"I guess you could say that. But it's partly Brittany's fault." Quinn looked smugly at Brittany.

"What's PNS?" Taylie looked to the three ladies in turn who all had deer-caught-in-headlights looks on their faces. Shit.

Brittany looked expectantly at Santana waiting for an answer.

"Umm, it's a weird thing that happens at uhhh... Teenage years and umm... You feel like eating stuff..." Santana trailed off and looked around at the two blondes awkwardly.

"Yeah. Basically." Quinn looked down to her yoghurt with shifty eyes.

"What? I thought it was when blo-" Brittany started with a confused expression on her face until both Santana and Quinn jumped up and clamped their hands around her mouth. Taylie started laughing at the blonde's bewilderment.

Santana gave Brittany a look that said "don't say anything". Brittany nodded then Quinn and Santana released the blondes mouth.

"Ohhh! Right..Oops." Brittany turned pink and looked at a spot on the table.

Taylie simply giggled, shrugged her shoulders and started talking to Quinn again. The two were talking about how Greg will always be a better Yellow Wiggle than Sam.

Santana tuned out of their conversation and turned to the other blonde. Brittany's head was still down and she was sporting a pink tinge in her cheeks. It was honestly adorable to Santana.

"Hey.." Santana lifted the girls chin up and made her stare into her magnificent chocolate orbs.

While Brittany was immersed in Santana's eyes, the brunette slowly slid her hand across the cushion seat and intertwined their fingers once more. The Latina smiled then turned back to the fondue pot. She chose a nice looking strawberry, dipped it in warm chocolate and slowly brought it to Brittany's mouth which opened to accept the treat. Santana smiled when the blonde took a tentative bite and got a smudge of chocolate on her upper lip.

"Come here." Santana half whispered to the blonde how quickly swallowed and scooted over so their hips were touching.

Santana slowly leaned in and when their faces were 2inches apart, she suddenly remembered about her little niece who was sitting opposite them. Changing plans in mid air, Santana used the pad of her thumb to carefully wipe away the chocolate from a disappointed blonde.

"Ahem. " Quinn coughed lightly to bring the couple back to Earth. She looked pointedly at Santana then quickly side glanced at Taylie who was watching with an interested and curious expression.

Santana then relaxed back into the cushions of their booth. Brittany then let go of Santana's hand who looked over, pouting. Brittany just smiled and shuffled over more so she could feed the Latina a marshmallow. Brittany watched as the Latina's plump lips swallowed the marshmallow and also the tips of her fingers. The Latina kept her eyes trained on Brittany's while her tongue swerved around on the pads of the blondes fingers. Santana then softly bit down on Brittany's fingers then retreated with a _pop_. Brittany could only gape.

"So, Taylie. What did you do in school, today?" Santana swivelled in her seat so she was facing her niece.

"I drew a picture of the space! I put stars and planets and a milky bar in it! Tina said I was a good drawer-er." Taylie started bouncing in her seat.

"A milky bar? What?" Quinn started giggling and corrected the little girl. "It's milky way, Tay. But I like milky bars."

"Me too! They're my favourite chocolate! My favourite lollies are Dots!" Taylie said matter-o-factly.

"Mine, too." Brittany grinned at the pre schooler across from her.

"My favourites are the red ones."

"I like the yellow ones."

"Eww! Yellow is yucky!"

"No way! _Red_ is yucky." Brittany then poked her tongue out at the little girl who cracked up laughing.

"So, Santana. What do you for a living?" Quinn rolled her eyes playfully at the two childish girls and turned to the bigger Latina.

"Well, I'm a fashion magazine editor." Santana looked down, suddenly embarrassed and surprisingly modest.

"What? No way!" Quinn practically jumped out of her seat and looked at the brunette across from her with wide and excited eyes. "Which magazine?"

"Flaunt It.." Santana went red. She knew that her magazine was number 1 best selling for fashion and wouldn't be surprised if Quinn knew it/ or was a subscriber. A giant shriek told her Quinn's answer.

"Oh my... Oh my goodness! You're the EDITOR for the number 1 most selling fashion magazine which I'm a subscriber to?" Quinn looked like she was going to burst into tears of joy.

"Guilty." Santana, now grinning and proud, raised her hand in a court like fashion.

"Wow. Brittany, you've got yourself quite a catch." Quinn winked at Santana and turned to Brittany.

"Huh? Do you think that Peter Pan acted too friendly with Wendy because he called her mother?" Brittany asked Quinn ignoring whatever Quinn just said.

"He wanted to get married to her, Britty!" The little Latina from across the table playfully huffed with a smile and focussed back to her rainbow ice cream.

"Well, let's just say they were best friends." Santana stepped in and smiled at the two bickering girls who both shrugged.

"Sorry, Quinn what were you saying?"

"Britts, you've got yourself a keeper."

"Really now?" Brittany turned to Santana who instantly blushed again.

"Well, Quinn. You've got yourself something too. Or did you forget about Sam?" Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn who went the same colour as Santana.

"Hmm? And what does he do?" Quinn asked, curious.

"Well, I know that I'm conducting an underwear shoot for him soon..." Santana picked up a strawberry and dipped into the chocolate pot, smirking.

"Oh my GOSH!" Quinn almost fainted, then and there.

Brittany however, frowned.

"So, San.. You work for a magazine or something?"

"Yeah. I'm the editor." And just like that, she went back into her modesty shell.

"Oh, that's cool. Which one?" Brittany tried to remain calm. But on the inside, she was internally fist pumping and screaming.

"Oh, 'Flaunt It'.." Santana peeked at Brittany who was trying to conceal her excited grin. It made Santana smile to see Brittany try to impress her.

"Ahh, yes. I know that one." Brittany nodded with her best poker face on.

"Of course you _know_ it, Britts. You've got about 50 copies under your bed." Quinn butted in and Brittany just gaped.

"Quinn!" Brittany groaned and shot her best friend a look that said 'thanks, alot!'.

"Oh, sorry!" Quinn meekly apologised then turned back to Taylie.

"Well, since you're such a big fan... Maybe you'd like to come and watch a photo shoot some time? I have to run them and it gets kind of frustrating." Santana tried to seem casual but she was really hoping Brittany would say 'yes' because being around her made her feel so calm and light.

"YES!" Brittany squealed and leaned over to quickly hug the Latina.

If any other bystanders were watching, it would seem like Santana just proposed instead of asking Brittany to go to work with her.

Brittany pulled back blushing and thought to herself. This girl is absolutely incredible. Thank God, fate and whatever or whoever else that brought us together. Santana's successful, smart, gorgeous and so adorable. Yep, Brittany was falling, harder than ever before. And did she mind? Nope. On the contrary, she was loving every second of it.

_To be continued..._


	11. Ice Cream and Ideas: Part 3

**Chapter 11- Ice Cream & Ideas: Part 3**

They four girls talked while enjoying their sugary treats until Santana got a text confirming her meeting tomorrow and got a glance at the time. It was nearing 8:20pm.

"Well, ladies. It's been lovely talking to you tonight but, Tay and I have to go and enjoy our epic sleepover. Tay, say bye." Santana got up and placed a very generous $20 tip on the table for Will.

While Taylie was hugging Quinn, Santana turned to Brittany who stood and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. They both fell into the embrace and their faces sported the most happy smiles. When they released one another, Brittany quickly pecked Santana's cheek and giggled when they turned red.

"Thanks for keeping Taylie company, Quinn. I think she's found a new best friend." Santana shook out of her daze and turned to the other blonde.

"We'll see you both soon! Bye Britty." Taylie gave a hug to Brittany's legs and started to pull her Aunty from the cozy shop.

"I'll call you." Santana simply stated and sent a wink in Brittany's direction.

"Kay, bye Tay!" Brittany nodded and smiled.

With that, the two Latina's stepped out into the busy streets of New York.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Well, that was fun and unexpected." Quinn snuggled back down into the booth.

"Yeah, although, I wish I wasn't in my pyjamas." Brittany looked down to her duck slippers and pyjama bottoms.

"Ahh, don't worry. It's not like she'll care once you two are married." Quinn said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world while leaning over to grab a marshmallow.

"Quinn! We haven't even gone on a first date and you're thinking about marriage."

"Well, if you guys would stop eye sexing each other every 20 seconds we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"But... Wait... _She_ was checking _me_ out when I'm in my _pyjamas_?" Brittany was processing this bit of information with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Well, can't say much on your behalf because she was dressed like a runway star." Quinn thought back to what Santana was wearing.

"Oh, yeah. And did I mention that she invited me to go and _watch_ one of the photo shoots?" Brittany gushed.

"And did I mention that Sam is doing an underwear shoot for 'Flaunt It'?" Quinn was beaming. "Good thing I got his number. I hope he hasn't forgotten about me because he's all i think about these days."

A light bulb then went off in Brittany's head. "Hey Quinn... You know how there are the extra features in 'Flaunt It' about photography?"

"Oh, yeah. I really love those features. They're one of the main reasons I love the magazine." Quinn nodded and stole a strawberry.

"Hmmm... Ever thought about sending some of your photos in?" Brittany casually stirred the pot for still warm chocolate.

"Well, yeah I guess I have. But I've never actually done it." Quinn shrugged and checked the time on the rainbow clock hanging behind the counter. "It's getting pretty late. We should get going."

"Yeah.." Brittany slowly stood and got a $10 note from her purse and slipped it with the $20 from Santana.

The two girls yelled a bye and thank you to Will who welcomed the back anytime. They then stepped out into the air of New York.

xoxoxox

"Okay, Tay! On three! One..."

"Two!"

"Three!" The two Latina's jumped out of their respective rooms in their dress up costumes.

Taylie had a pink skirt on complete with a purple tank top. On her back she had fairy wings with a tiara on her head and a wand in her tiny hand. Santana was dressed in a skin tight strapless red dress with matching horns on top of her head and she had a triton like wand in her hands.

Taylie scrunched up her face at her Aunt's choice of costume. "Who are you?"

"I'm the devil! Duh!" Santana laughed at her niece's confused face. It was so cute. "And, let me guess... You're a magical pink fairy princess?"

Santana had done millions of dress-ups with Taylie and every time she was either a fairy princess or one of the Disney princesses. You just had to look for the accessories.

"Yay!" Taylie did a little dance in her costume.

"Alright, princess. Which movie did you want to watch?" Santana bent down and scooped up the little girl, ,much to her delight. She loved being carried. And it was relatively easy for adults to carry the 4yr old because she was a small for her age.

"Hmmm.." Taylie wiggled down ran to her unicorn duffle and emptied out all her DVD's. She picked one up and ran back into Santana's arms.

"Sleeping Beauty? Is this new?" Santana took the box from the little girls hands.

"Yeah! Mummy's friend Aunty Mercedes bought-ed it for me!"

"When'd you see Aunty Cedes last?"

"Umm... Mummy said that she's here because Shane is a big wick!"

_Shane.. Dick... Right. That bastard._

"Ok, let's put in Sleeping Beauty for this lovely princess." Santana winked at the toddler who quickly scrambled under all the pillows and blankets.

By the end of the movie there were a billion wrappers scattered around the floor, Dots thrown about and two very non-sleepy Latina's.

"Ack! Tay! No fair! You jumped me!" Santana was trying to shield her pretty face from an unexpected pillow fight. "That's it!"

Santana jumped up, forgetting she was caught up in her zebra snuggie and came toppling back to the ground with a _thud_! This caused Taylie to topple over too, laughing at her Aunt's clumsiness.

"Owww!" Santana groaned, her face pushed into a mountain of pillows.

"Aww, poor, old Aunty Tana." Taylie went over and rubbed the bigger Latina's back.

"You're so sweet, Tay. Attacking me then showing me sympathy."

"I love you, Aunty Tana!" Taylie giggled and hugged Santana's back.

xoxoxoxo

"Hmm, so Tay. I need to ask you for your opinion because you know heaps about magic, don't you?" Santana suddenly remembered and turned to her niece.

"Yes. Mummy and Tina both says I'm very magical." Taylie turned to her Aunt and dropped the crayon she was holding. She sat on a lady bug cushion with her legs folded and in her 'listening' position that came with pre-school.

"Of course, Tay. You're the most magical fairy princess niece ever!" Santana laughed.

"Yay!"

"Okay, so I have this.. This friend. And we're going to go out and have an adult party but just the two of us. You understand?" Taylie nodded and Santana smiled. "This person, is very special to me. I- I like her."

"Yes. Is he your Prince Charming?" Taylie pointed a small finger to the flat screen.

"Yeah, like that. But remember Tay? I told you that I like _girls_ not boys." Santana gently reminded the younger Latina.

"Ohh! So you're going to have a princess?" Taylie cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah. She's just like one. She's beautiful, nice and very loving. Can you guess who it is?" Santana raised her eyebrow at Taylie.

"Hmm.. Is it you?" Taylie grinned.

"What? Tay! I don't want to have a party by myself!" Santana giggled and gently pushed the little girl.

"But you're booti-ful and nice and stuff." Taylie smiled in an adoring fashion at her Aunt.

"Aww, Tay. You're so sweet. But no, it's Brittany from the candy bar."

"Yay! I win! Quinny has to take me out to ice cream, again!" Taylie suddenly jumped up, fist pumped and started dancing about.

"What?" The older Latina scrunched up her eyebrows. "Why does Quinn get to take you out to get ice cream, again?"

"Oh, coz Quinny said that Brittany was going to take _YOU_ out but I said you would take _HER_ out" Taylie beamed and Santana was shocked by her niece's intelligence.

"Huh.. So that means that I beat Brittany to the punch? Oh my god, I'm so whipped and we haven't even gone out once!" Santana thought to herself but she smiled a bit.

"Soooo, are you going to call her?" Taylie smiled as if she was hiding a secret.

"Oh! Yes! I have to! Sí! No puedo! Oh, Dios mío. No puedo!" Santana started rambling on and on in her native tongue.

Taylie just sat there, laughing away at her Aunt's craziness. So, the little girl got herself up and walked over to Santana's handbag and rummaged around. Finally, she pulled out an iPhone 4S with a red and silver case. She unlocked the phone because she made the passcode 'TANA'. She quickly found the 'contacts' button and went to the 'B' section and walked over to her Aunty who was about to have a nervous breakdown.

xxoxoxo

"Brittany! Quick! Get your dancing ass over here!" Quinn yelled through the apartment.

Brittany dropped the stack of 'Flaunt it' magazines and raced over to her best friend who was hyperventilating on the couch.

"What? What is it? Did One Tree Hill get cancelled!" Brittany frantically jumped over the back of the couch and landed swiftly next to Quinn.

"What? No." Quinn gave her roomie a weird look and shook her head. "Sam just texted me!"

"Oh my gosh!" Both girls squealed and looked to the phone screen.

"Well? Open it! I want to see what Ken has sent Barbie!" Brittany shook her friends shoulders.

Quinn held a shaky finger to the 'view' button and touched the screen.

_Hey Quinn :)_

_I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime this week?  
>Let me know.<em>

_Sam_

Quinn just read and re-read the message over and over again.

"Straight forward and to the point. I like it." Brittany nudged Quinn's shoulder. "Well? Reply to him?"

"I-I can't.. What if I make a fool out of myself? What happens if he doesn't like me?" Quinn started having a breakdown and Brittany could only roll her eyes.

"Honey, he does like you. That's why he texted, remember?" Brittany rubbed her friends back encouragingly. "Plus, what's not to like?" Brittany winked and then got up from the couch and wandered over to the pile of magazines she'd dropped.

"I guess I'm free on Friday night.." Quinn mumbled to herself. "Oh, gosh. I need a drink."

xoxoxoxx

"Here you go, Aunty Tana." Taylie placed the phone into Santana's hand.

Santana looked down and saw her contacts open at 'Brittany'. She looked up at the little girl who was towering over her with a cheeky expression.

"Damn, Tay. I guess you got that cheekiness from me, huh?" Santana took a deep breath and pressed 'call'.

xoxoxoxoo

"Brittany! Phone!" Quinn screeched towards the hallway where Brittany was attending to her magazines.

"Can you pick it up!" Brittany attempted to yell out from behind the stack of magazines that were killing her arms.

"Kay!" Quinn checked the i.d and it was 'Sanny' calling. Quinn grinned and pressed the 'accept' button.

"Hello, Quinn answering Brittany's phone." Quinn tried not to speak too loud. She wanted to make Brittany squirm.

"Oh, hey Quinn." Santana breathed a sigh of relief from not hearing Brittany's voice breath through the phone.

"Ha! Seems like you just can't get enough of me today. What is it? Third time seeing/hearing me?" Quinn quickly checked over her shoulder to see Brittany slowly trudging through the hall, her arms shaking under the weight.

"Ahh, I guess you could say that. But believe it or not, I'm actually calling for another blonde. Is she in?" Santana chuckled through the phone and winked at Taylie who was sitting next to her, listening.

"Sure one moment." Quinn grinned as an idea popped into her head.

"Thanks, bye Quinn."

Quinn slowly got up from the couch with Brittany's mobile and walked over to her friend with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"Brittany... Someone's on the phone for you." Quinn held the phone out to a Brittany who was still struggling.

"Can you tell them I'll call them back?" Brittany poked her head out sideways from the stack.

"Alright. I'll tell Santana to call back later..." Quinn said over-dramatically and lifted the mobile back to her ear.

"Wait!" Brittany tried to run to the phone but forgot momentarily about the several kilo's in her arms. She was reminded when they all tumbled out of her arms and fell with _'thumps'_ to her feet.

"Owww..." Brittany collapsed and moaned.

Quinn was shocked and looked at her friend who was in pain. She then suddenly started laughing and rolled on the floor.

xoxxoxoo

"Quinn? Brittany? Is anyone there?" Santana called into the phone.

The older Latina looked at the smaller one and they both shrugged. Santana pressed the 'speaker' button on the phone and got up from the floor.

"Tay, I need you to listen and wait to see if any one of those crazy girls come back on the line, kay? I need to pee."

"Okay." Taylie smiled at her Aunt who retreated to the bathroom. She looked at the phone for about 2 seconds then continued to draw.

"Hello? Santana? It's Brittany." Taylie's head snapped up from the voice that was coming out of the phone.

"Hi Britty! Guess who it is!" Taylie spoke in the direction of the phone.

"Hmmm.. Is it Piglet?"

"No.."

"Is it Snow White?"

"No.."

"Hmm.. What about Aladdin?

"Hey! I'm not a boy!"

"Haha, hey Tay." Brittany laughed through the speakers.

"Hi Britty! How did you know it was me?"

"Well, I think you should be the only girl special enough to be spending time with Santana."

"That's not true! There's you too!"

Brittany blushed at the comment from the little voice that squeaked through.

xooxoxxo

"Put it on speaker!" Quinn screeched, still on the ground from where she'd collapsed.

Brittany had somehow managed to not injure herself; Not even a paper cut! She'd then got up and grabbed the phone off Quinn who was laughing her butt off at how Brittany was so excited. Brittany then obliged, and turned the phone on speaker.

"... And now Aunty Tay is peeing." Taylie finished whatever story she was telling and Quinn paused just taking in what she'd heard. Quinn looked at Brittany and then started rolling about in the magazines again. Brittany rolled her eyes and started talking with the little girl, waiting for Santana to come back.

"Hi Tay!" Quinn yelled at the phone.

"Hi Quinny!" You could practically hear the smile through the phone. Taylie was so happy to have more friends.

xoxoxoxox

"Is she back yet, Tay?" Santana's voice rung through the apartment as she made her way over to her niece.

"Yep!" Taylie held the phone out to her Aunt but not before saying bye to the blondes on the other line. "Bye Quinny! Britty, Aunty Tana wants to speak to you! Bye!"

"Hello?" Brittany's voice was like music to Santana's ears.

"Hi." Just like her niece, the Latina's smile was evident through the phone.

"Hey, San." Brittan got up and playfully kicked a lying down Quinn in the shins and walked to her bedroom.

"How are you?" Santana started freaking out.

"San! You saw me like an hour ago!"

"Truth. But anyways, I was wondering if you're still on for Saturday night?" Santana closed her eyes and silently prayed that it was going to be a 'yes'.

"Of course! I can't wait." Brittany grinned into the receiver.

"Awesome. Well, can I pick you up at around 7:30pm?" Santana beamed and she felt so much lighter.

"Sounds perfect. Do you have a pen? I'll tell you my address..." Brittany recited her address and Santana quickly scribbled it down with a crayon that was next to Taylie.

"Great. I'll see you then. Bye Britt." Santana didn't trust her voice that much so she said it really softly. Brittany got shivers listening to the Latina's half whisper through the phone.

"Okay, bye San." Brittany whispered back.


	12. The Date

**Chapter 12**

Santana walked around her neat apartment with her phone into her shoulder while she had her sparkly red dress draped over her other shoulder with heels and earrings in each hand.

"Yep. Oh wait. I went for white gold hoops with black stilettos and a red skin tight. That's fine? Awesome. Wait, are you sure? I don't want to seem too fancy. Like, yeah I want to impress and seem sexy. Oh, har-har Kurt. You crack me up." Santana grinned while she padded back to her walk in closet.

"No worries. And what are you doing Monday night? Nothing? Awesome. We're going out for drinks. Tell Blaine. Ok, thanks. Love you too, Hummel. Bye!" Santana hung up and threw her phone onto her bed and started getting ready.

xoxoxox

"Quinn! Have you seen my blue dangles?" Brittany raced through the apartment with one heel on and the other in her hand.

"They're in the bathroom!" Quinn, who was going through her prints of Central Park in the living room yelled out.

"Got 'em! Thanks!" Brittany sprinted back to her bedroom desperately trying to shove the earrings in her ear lobes.

Quinn wondered into her roommates bathroom and smiled. Brittany was looking stunning in her blue dress that ended just above the knee and her hair was out and lightly curled. She looked like she belonged on the run way.

"Isn't someone looking to impress." Quinn smirked and plopped herself on Brittany's bed.

"Whatever, Quinny. It's my first date in a long time, so yes. I am trying to impress Santana." Brittany looked at Quinn through the mirror and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips at the name she uttered.

Quinn just grinned back and suddenly thought of another very attractive blonde she was going to see on Monday night. She had to cancel Friday because Figgin's wanted her to take the shift for the Rocky Horror Picture Show special.

"So, what do you think?" Quinn snapped out of her thoughts to stare at her best friend.

"You look amazing, Britt." Quinn smiled and Brittany smiled back.

"Thanks, Q." Brittany looked down to her sparkly heels, suddenly embarrassed and shy.

"Look at you, Miss Pierce. All ready for the first date. Go have some fun, kiddo." Quinn got up from the bed and smacked Brittany's ass.

"Will do."

xoxoxoxo

Santana sat in her silver convertible looking at the address on her phone screen. She read and re read the address and stared at the number on the building.

"Focus, Lopez. It's just Brittany. She's just a girl. An amazing, beautiful, blonde, sexy girl. Shit." Santana whispered to herself in the privacy of her car. "Okay, come on."

The Latina slid out of her car and walked up to the doors of the impressive building. The doorman greeted her.

"Yes, you must be.. Santana?" He scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at her.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm here to pick up Brittany."

"Yeah, I know. She won't stop talking about you. But don't tell her I said that!" The doorman quickly recovered.

"Of course not." Santana had a smug grin playing on her lips at the words the doorman spilled.

"Anyway, I'm Finn. I have specific orders to let you up to floor 12 with no questions." Finn shook the brunette's hand and smiled.

"Okay.. And the apartment number?" Santana walked into the open elevator.

"Oh, right. It's number 127. Have a nice night, Santana." Finn smiled and the doors closed.

xoxoxoxo

"She's going to come B. I know it. So calm down."

"I've been waiting for.. 16 minutes! What if she forgot?." Brittany whimpered and continued pacing around the living room.

"Brittany, she asked YOU out. She's not going to forget. I mean, I don't think she CAN forget." Quinn smirked and continued to read her magazine.

"What?" Brittany was just about to interrogate Quinn when there was a knock on the door.

Quinn looked up to see Brittany frozen in shock, panic, surprise and excitement. She rolled her eyes and stood up clutching the magazine and walked her way down the hallway pushing Brittany onto the couch.

"Hi Santana." Quinn opened the door to reveal the Latina standing there with a beautiful orange flower.

"Hey Quinn. Can I come in?" Santana walked in after Quinn nodded.

She stood at the end of the hallway and looked around. It was a nice and spacious apartment. There was a whole wall made of glass at the end of the living room and showed a magnificent view of New York City.

Her eyes eventually fell on a blonde sitting comfortably on a couch with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello, stranger." The blonde got up and walked over to the Latina.

"Hey, you." Santana flirted back and leaned forward to peck the blondes soft cheek. "This is for you." She handed over the flower, blushing.

"It's beautiful. Thank you. What is it?" Brittany took the flower and inhaled it's aroma.

"It's a Day Lily."

"It's beautiful." The blonde repeated.

"You're beautiful." The Latina murmured, looking down and missing the smile Brittany revealed.

Quinn stood at the end of the hallway, watching the couple with a smile on her face. She then turned and retreated to her bedroom to give the other two some privacy.

"So, are you ready? My car's out front." Santana looked up into beautiful blue eyes and took the blonde's hand.

Brittany could only nod.

xoxoxoxo

After saying a quick bye to Quinn, the two set off down the elevator, waving bye to Finn as they passed and walked out into the cool night.

Santana quickly opened the passenger door to the convertible with a shy smile and waited until Brittany was comfortable in the plush, leather seat and closed the door. Santana walked around and slid in and started up the engine.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Keys back to your apartment?"

"Quinn's going to be up until I come back but yes, I have a spare."

"Good. Seatbelt?"

"What? Stop being such a mum!"

"Whatever, let's go!" Santana smiled and hit the accelerator.

xoxoxxox

Quinn had a shower and changed into her fluffy octopus covered pyjamas and made herself comfortable on the couch , ready for her movie marathon. She was truly happy for Brittany and knew that there was no one better for her than Santana.They matched and complimented each other perfectly.

_It's like God has laid a hand or something._ Quinn thought to herself as the start of 'Valentine's Day' lit up the 36" LCD.

xoxoxoxo

"No, I'm serious! I smelled like a dishwasher!"

The car ride to the restaurant was as cheery one with Brittany asking about the Latina's day and laughing at how the 'Under the Sea' bubble photo shoot ended with an exploding bubble blowing machine and a very soapy Santana.

Brittany just continued to laugh at the other girl's misfortune.

"Anyways, enough about me. What about you? How was your day?"

Brittany rolled her eyes thinking back to her shift where she'd clogged up the popcorn _and _drink machine.

"I don't know why I haven't been fired, seriously! I'm a walking disaster."

"Whoa, then I guess I should be careful tonight?" Santana teased the blonde.

"Boo, you whore." Brittany stuck her tongue out and started giggling.

"Mean Girls quote. Solid." Santana nodded and smiled.

_I love her laugh. It's filled with happiness and pure innocence. It's adorable. _Santana thought to herself while staring at the blonde's hair which was whipping in the wind.

"Okay, favourite 'Plastic'?"

"Karen for sure. I've definitely got her brains." Brittany pouted a bit.

"Aww, come on. That's not right. You're practically the smarted person I've ever met."

"We've talked like, four times."

"Yeah, so? Just before, you were telling me all about the stars and galaxies. I think that's impressive." The Latina shrugged and continued staring at the road.

Brittany didn't say anything. She just looked up and admired the sparkles across the massive black blanket. She sighed, _Santana is the sweetest. She believes in me and I feel so... Complete.. When I'm with her._

xoxoxox

"No! John! Take her back!" Quinn was in the middle of watching 'Dear John' when her phone started chirping.

She quickly wiped her eyes and looked at the caller id. She smiled at the name she hadn't seen in a while.

"Hi Rachel! Oh my goodness, it's been too long. How are you?" Quinn paused the movie and smiled. Her and Rachel had been good friends until the brunette was cast as 'Maria' from West Side Story and had to travel all over the States.

"Yeah, I'm still living with Brittany. No, she's actually out on a date! I know right, it's great." Quinn laughed when the shrieky voice that she had missed filled her ear drums yelling "Details! DETAILS!"

"Well, you know that magazine 'Flaunt It'? Well, the editor, Santana Lopez.. Yeah, she's fabulous. Anyways, yeah. That's the girl that took Brittany out! Exciting isn't it!" The two friends were screaming over the line in pure joy.

"So where are you right now?" Quinn got up and headed to the kitchen. "What! You're in New York! Oh my gosh, we have to catch up!"

xoxoxoxo

"So, here we are." Santana quickly hopped out of the car and rushed to the passenger side to open the door for her date.

"Thanks San." Brittany intertwined her fingers with the other girl's.

They walked up to the grand entrance of the restaurant. It gets the best write up's and you usually need to book a table at least 6 months ahead but the Latina had her ways. And he hadn't even known Brittany for 6 months.

Santana took a deep breath before pushing open the door and pulled Brittany inside. The blonde's eyes lit up at her surroundings. It looked romantic, elegant and warm. There were several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the walls were lined with medium blue wallpaper with gold patterns. The tables were set in a spacious manner with white table cloths for an elegant feel. The place was filled with couples eating and drinking with smiles on their faces. There couples were made up of men and woman but also homosexuals and it made Brittany smile.

There was an attractive waitress in a nice white shirt with a blue tie that hung loosely around her neck and black skirt waiting for them at the front desk.

"Hi and welcome to 'The Blue Flame'. Do you have a reservation?" She spoke in a polite way and in her mind, thought that the two women in front of her were a wonderful couple.

"Yes, it's under the name 'Satan'." Santana spoke with an excited smile on her face.

_Really? Satan? _Brittany looked highly amused.

The waitress looked down to the book and saw a list at the top with 4 names scrawled on.

It said:

_If ever, one of the following people come and say a name from this list, you must immediately lead them to the rooftop and seat them there. Cheers, Puck._

-_Satan.(Latina appearance. Hot!)_

_-Clarissa. (She'll be with a small girl, Tay-Tay)_

_- Gay Boy. (Baby face, big smile and he'll be with another dude.)_

_- Butt Chin. (Middle aged man with curly ass hair and a butt chin. Accompanied by a ginger.) _

The waitress looked up and smiled. "Right this way."

"Thanks."

The two, with their hands still intertwined, wondered through the restaurant behind the waitress. Brittany was admiring the place with a gleam in her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Brittany whispered when the waitress started going out the back door and up stairs.

"You'll see."

When the couple reached to top of the stairs, they were met with the most gorgeous sight. On top of the restaurant, Santana dropped her companions hand and turned back to the waitress and said "Give us a few? And a bottle of white wine. Thanks." The waitress smiled and headed back down.

In the meantime, Brittany had walked to the edge of the building and stared out. The restaurant was placed on a bit of a hill so they were several feet above ground, being on the roof. The view was exquisite. You could see the Brooklyn Bridge and the whole of New York City, lit up.

Santana crept up behind the other girl and slowly slid her arms around the blonde's waist. Brittany unintentionally gasped in surprise which caused her to blush. She then leaned back a bit and settled into the embrace.

"How's the view?"

"It's... It's.. Amazing. I have no words."

"Yeah, it is."

Brittany turned around so she was looking right into Santana's brown eyes. Santana got lost on the most beautiful blue's she's ever seen.

"Thank you. So much. This is... It's incredible. _You're_ incredible."

The Latina said nothing and just leaned forward to touch their foreheads together.

They were lost in each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity when soft clacking of heels told them that the waitress was coming back.

They smiled and went over to the table which was in the middle of the roof. Once seated the waitress came and popped open the bottle of white wine and filled both of the glasses. She placed the bottle on the table and put down menu's on their plates. She then walked away with a smile.

around the roof, there were fairy lights strung up which gave the romantic glow but unfortunately, didn't provide enough light to allow the couple to read their menu's.

When the Latina noticed, she frowned for the first time that night. She was about to get up and call the waitress back but before she had the chance to get up, a familiar voice greeted her.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Satan Lopez."

Brittany looked up and took in the muscular figure illuminated by the fairy lights.

"Hey, Puck. Long time no see." Santana got up and embraced the man with a peck on his cheek.

"Yeah, figured you couldn't stay away from the Puckasaurus." He smirked.

"And you're still a douche. Great." Santana smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. Sorry. This is Brittany. Britts, this is Puck. Or Noah."

"Nice to meet you, Puck." Brittany scrunched her nose up at the name.

"Pleasure's all mine, Brittany." Puck smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice addition to the uniform, by the way." Santana gestured to the blue tie that was around his neck.

"Yeah, just to class it up a bit." Puck shrugged but looked pleased with himself.

"And did I mention Puck here, owns this place?" Santana sat back down and watched Brittany quirk her eyebrow.

"Wow. This is really nice." Brittany gestured around and stopped to stare at the city lights, again.

"Yeah, this place is reserved for my special friends. And people that can pay big bucks." He smiled and winked. He looked at the happy couple and then at the table and frowned. "Hey, where's your fire?"

"I think the waitress doesn't know about that. Is she new?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah, I hired her 'cause she's banging." He smirked. "Wait, I'll be right back, ladies." He then hurried back down the stairs.

"How long have you known Puck?"

"He's an old family friend actually. We went to school together and we've been really close. He's one of my best friends. I actually gave him the idea of the name for this place."

"The Blue Flames" Brittany squinted at the menu.

"Yeah, it was an accidental discovery. But you'll see."

Puck then came leaping up the stairs with a few pieces of wood in his hands. "Alright, now watch the magic."

He placed a small glass bowl in the centre of the table and put the wood in. He then handed Santana a box of matches and Brittany 2 packs of strawberry Pop Rocks. "Enjoy your evening. I'll see you later, Santana."

"Thanks Puck."

"Later, Puckerman."

Brittany looked at the wood then the Pop Rocks then to the Latina who was trying hard not to bop the blonde's nose at the cute expression she was wearing.

"Okay, now watch this. It's amazing."

Santana list a match and then placed it carefully into the bowl of wood. She then lit another and another. They waited while the matches slowly caught onto the pieces of wood then the flames suddenly turned blue with a soft crackling.

Santana tore her eyes away from the fire and stared at Brittany. In her eyes, the flames danced. The blondes face was outlined with blue and she looked so beautiful.

"Wow.." The blonde said softly. "Now i get the name of the restaurant."

Santana smiled and reached across the table to grab one of the packets of Pop Rocks. She tore it open and reached over and took Brittany's hand. She turned the blondes palm up and poured some of the pink sugar crystals on.

"Throw it on." Santana nodded towards the fire.

Brittany looked unsure but trusted the Latina and threw the candy into the fire. Suddenly, the fire turned purple and the smoke that the fire omitted turned a pretty shade of pink. As the Pop Rocks melted, the 'popping' noises started, softly. With each 'pop' yellow sparks appeared, exploding through the flames.

Brittany was again, speechless. It made Santana grin. She put the packet of Pop Rocks down and picked up her menu and could then read it thanks to the flames. Brittany then followed suit.

"Hmmm.. I don't know. It all looks amazing." Brittany sghed and placed the menu back on her plate and stared at the flames which were slowly turning back to blue.

"I know. What about the Skillet Steak, to share. And we'll get some salad and pasta to go with it?" The Latina looked up and into the blue eyes she's learned to love, so much.

"Yeah, whatever you want. I'll bet it's amazing."

"Yes. Definitely. Puck may be an ass, but he sure knows how to put a good meal together."

The two waited for the waitress to come back, take their order, refill their glasses and wonder back down. The couple sat in a comfortable silence and let their eyes wonder over the city.

Santana then realized the fire was back to a pure blue so she threw some more Pop Rocks in. The 'popping' seemed to bring Brittany out of her daze and they started up a nice, flowing conversation over the flames.

xoxoxoxx

"I can imagine. Rehearsals all day then performances all night. Must be a nightmare. Oh! Not for you of course. Yeah, umm.. No, I haven't seen the play yet. Oh, yeah! I'm definitely going to it! I'll drag Britts along too. She loves musicals."

Quinn leaned on the kitchen island with the phone resting on her shoulder and prying open a tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ben & Jerry's.

"Yeah, okay. No worries. I'll see you soon! I'll call you later. Yep, I'll tell her. Kay, bye Rach." Quinn hung up and picked up her ice cream and returned to her couch and pressed play.

xoxoxoox

"Okay, we have to toast. This is the most magical first date I've ever been on. It's been incredible. Just spending time with you. Brittany, I'm so glad you're with me right now and I wouldn't have it any other way." Santana smiled and blushed a bit.

"Same. But I know that we're going to have so many more dates, we're going to laugh alot more and smile so much out cheeks hurt. To us." Brittany clinked their glasses together.

"To us."


	13. After the Date

**Chapter 13**

It had been about 10 minutes since the date had ended and Santana had dropped Brittany off at her apartment before making her way home.

As soon as Brittany opened the door to the apartment, she was ambushed by a crazy looking Quinn.

"I want to know everything!" Quinn dramatically stated while pulling an eye rolling Brittany to the couch.

"Okay, okay." Brittany kicked her heels off and started.

**FLASHBACK**

_Santana and Brittany finished their shared dinner which consisted of Santana cutting the steak up and feeding it to a cheery Brittany and the blonde feeding the Latina mouthfuls of pasta._

_"So I don't get it. Why is the fire blue?" Brittany wiped some pasta sauce from the corner of the Latina's mouth, successfully making the other girl blush._

_"Oh, the wood is driftwood. There's some stuff in that to make the fire turn blue. The Pop Rocks was my accidental discovery." Santana grinned sheepishly._

_"Tell?" Brittany looked at the other girl with a glint in her eyes._

_"Not much to tell." Santana chuckled. "Well, we were out having a bonfire at the beach and we made the fire but had no idea we were using driftwood. So, this bit's embarrassing but when I was in high school, I was in the glee club." Santana looked at Brittany who just smiled sweetly at her and picked up her chair and scooted next to her._

_"So, of course the fire turned blue and we all started clapping. But there was this annoying boy called Jacob and he was eating Pop Rocks like RIGHT next to my ear. So I grabbed to packet and threw it into the fire and then it turned purple and you know the rest." Santana finished and smiled at the flashback. "So, yes, it was all me."_

_"That's awesome." Brittany smiled, leaned over and pressed her lips to the corner of the Latina's mouth._

**END FLASHBACK**

xoxoxxox

"You have no idea! I think it went well but then she kissed me and I freaked out!" Santana was jumping on her couch and yelling through the phone to her best gays.

**FLASHBACK**

_Santana was dumbstruck and blushing like a tomato. Brittany just grinned and looked around the city again._

_"So, can I interest you with any dessert tonight?" The waitress had returned and looked expectantly at the Latina._

_"Y-Yeah. The- The... Umm.." Santana mumbled something in Spanish and looked down to her lap._

_The blonde smiled at her date's cuteness and took a dessert menu from the waitress and quickly skimmed through._

_At once, a name jumped out at her and she grinned and pointed to it on the menu, without a word. The waitress cocked her head and Brittany checked to see if Santana was watching, and when she saw that the Latina was texting someone, she nodded and smiled. The waitress then left._

_A few seconds later Santana looked up and saw Brittany's eyes pouring into her own. They were so full of love and innocence and the brunette couldn't help but smile back._

**END FLASHBACK**

"So I was basically having a panic attack then and there. It's a wonder Brittany didn't call 911."

"I'm sorry but when you text someone during a date and the text says: helop! i'm freajking iut ands shje jstdd kisfsdetd mewee! It usually needs to be ignored." Kurt chuckled through the phone.

"Shut up 'Gay Boy' and put Blainsey on."

xoxoxoxx

"And well, I ordered this thing that I saw on the menu because well.."

**FLASHBACK**

_"San? You okay?" Brittany looked at the Latina with a playful smirk._

_"Yeah, umm. Yes, I'm great." Santana coughed awkwardly and looked around._

_The blonde just grinned at the side of the Latina's face and threw more Pop Rocks into the fire._

_"So, tell me more about you. Like, what's your favourite colour? How old are you? How did you get into the magazine business? Where did you grow up?" Brittany just shot random questions at the unsuspecting brunette out of the blue._

_"Well, my favourite colour is red but I also like purple. I'm 24 years old. I got into the magazine business because I did an internship at 'Runway' and I was the new 'Emily' or something for like, 4 years so then Miranda called up 'Flaunt It' because they owed her a favour and she asked them for me to start working there so you know the rest. And I grew up right here, New York City." Santana rounded off with a smile and took a sip from her wine._

_"Wow.." Brittany could only smile and admire her date's features, illuminated by the purple fire._

_The waitress then returned with a plate that she placed in front of the two women who were now on one side of the table. She simply smiled, wished the couple a good night and left._

**END FLASHBACK**

xoxoxox

"I swear Blaine, she's the cutest girl ever! She even ordered the dessert that was named after me. She is so special..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Santana looked down to the dish that held two stacks of dessert. The Latina smiled and remembered that the dessert was in fact named after herself and her badass-ness._

_Brittany examined the little stacks of sliced fruits and paper thin circular plates of chocolate stacked in between the fruit. To top it off were glazed cherries. Brittany looked at the delicacies in awe._

_"Why did Puck name this after you? Don't tell me you invented this too." Brittany was still awestruk by the delicate towers. "They look amazing. Wait, is that __**gold**__?"_

_Santana simply smiled and ducked a little to look at the stacks herself. True, she had come up with the recipe but she'd taught Puck well. She was also flattered that Puck had named the dish after her. The Stacks of Satan. Ingenious._

_"Yeah, it's edible gold. Even food has to have class." Santana winked and picked a cherry off one of the desserts and held it in front of Brittany's pink lips that turned into a smile. "Open up."_

_Brittany obliged and took the sweet fruit out of Santana's caramel fingers._

_"Mmmm." Brittany hummed in approval of the fruit._

_Santana just grinned and started to cut up the desserts._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Then we just ate and Puck, being the gentleman he is, said that the meal was free of charge. And Brittany was so cute, she took the unopened bag of Pop Rocks home with her. She's such a cutie!" Santana squealed over the phone.

"That's great Santana. And it's kinda like 12am now so I gotta go. But we have to do coffee or drinks sometime. And I want to meet this mystery girl, kay?"

"Yeah, no worries Blainsey. See you later. BYE GAY BOY!" Santana yelled out the last part in hope that Kurt had heard it.

"Later, Satan!" A barely audible Kurt yelled through the phone.

oxoxoxox

"So then she dropped me home and here I am. Oh, and I brought back a packet of Pop Rocks." Brittany rounded off and rummaged through her purse eventually pulling out the pack of candy.

"That does sound nice. I want to go there and see the rainbow fire." Quinn pouted.

"Well, you'll have to become friends with Puck or have heaps of cash." Brittany recited from earlier that night.

"Whatever, it would've been a good photographic experience. I'm going to bed." Quinn got up from the couch, pecked Brittany's cheek and made her way down the hall.

"Night!" Brittany called after.

The blonde sat there for a moment and was trying to dig up her old memories when photography was the only thing that Quinn was into. Then came work, money, taxes, social life. She sighed and got up from the couch and trudged back to her room.

Her phone then beeped indicating a new message. It was from 'Sanny'. Brittany smiled and opened it.

_Hope you had a good night coz i did!  
>Sweet dreams, beautiful.<em>

_-San xoxo_

The blonde smiled and sent her own equally sweet goodnight text back to her date.

_Of course i did.  
>You are so special to me.<br>Thanks x10000_

_Love Britt xoxo_


	14. Birthday Invitations

A/N: So here's my first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. It's not super long, but I'm working on getting the feel for the story. Also, updates will be slower now that I no longer have anything pre-written. My goal is to post a new chapter weekly.

Chapter 14

The next morning Santana awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She rolls over and groans when she realizes it's only 7:00am. She looks at the caller ID before answering in her cheeriest voice.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Auntie Tana!" Taylie screams through the phone

"Taylie, you don't have to tell. Santana can hear you just fine," Santana can hear her sister scolding through the earpiece.

"So Tay, what are you up to this early on a Sunday?" Santana sits up against the headboard of her bed.

"We need to go to the movies today! I forgot to ask Britty to come to my birthday party!"

"Well how about you let me talk to your mommy and I'll see what I can work out. No promises, though, okay?" She can hear rustling on the other side before she's greeted with her sister's tired voice.

"Sorry about calling so early Santana. I know you're not really a morning person, but she couldn't wait. Do you know if Brittany's working today?" Clarissa questions.

"Yeah, I think she is. If not we can go just to see a movie anyway. How about I pick her up around 2?"

"If it's no trouble. I hate to take up your only day off."

"No trouble, really. I love spending time with my favorite niece. I'll see you later, bye,"

"Bye!" She can hear Taylie in the backround before her phone beeps signaling the end of the call.

Santana sighs and just falls back into her pillows hoping to get at lead another couple hours of sleep.

Brittany's awake and pacing back and forth in front of an annoyed Quinn by 7:30am.

"Stop pacing Britt, you're making me nervous. Also, can you please explain why I'm here at 7 in the morning instead of peacefully sleeping in when we don't even have to be to work until 11?" Quinn sighs exasperated.

"Is it bad that I want to call her? I mean I just saw her last night and I don't want to seem clingy, or what if she's sleeping? I can't just wake her up!" Brittany throws her hands up in the air.

"Well, you didn't have a problem calling me at 6 this morning," grumbles the shorter blonde.

"But that's what best friends are for. I mean, I don't want to seem desperate, but I really want to talk to her."

"Then just text her, that way you won't wake her up if she's sleeping and she'll call you later. Besides, you'll see her tomorrow. She invited us to Sam's photo shoot tomorrow."

"Good thinking Quinn, I knew there was a reason that I liked you!" Brittany pulls out her phone and opens a blank text, "What do I say!"

Quinn just groans and falls face first into the pillows of Brittany's bed. She can hear the floor creak as her best friend continues to pace back and forth typing and erasing message after message. She honestly hopes that Santana wakes up and just calls, which would save a lot of trouble. Then again, Brittany might just freak out all over again and she would be forced to take the call. Someone upstairs must be listening because seconds later Brittany's phone rings, halting her steps.

"It's her! Quinn, what should I do?" Brittany panics.

"Just answer the phone Britt," comes Quinn's reply, muffled from the pillow.

"No, you do it!" Next thing she knows Quinn feels something hard hit her in the side of the head. She rubs a hand to the spot and grumbles as she picks up the phone. Answering the call she holds it out for Brittany who shakes her head with wide eyes.

"Hello?" They hear Santana's voice through the phone. After a few seconds Brittany still hasn't opened her mouth, "Anyone there? I'm sorry if I woke you Britt."

"Yeah, sorry Santana. It's Quinn, Britts is still sleeping," Quinn answers for her best friend. "Do you want me to wake her up?"

"No, no it's fine. I was just-uh- wondering if you guys were working today?"

"Yeah, we are actually," Britany gives Quinn a questioning look and the shorter blonde just waves her off. "Any reason you want to know?"

"Well, Taylie's having her birthday party and she wanted to invite Brittany. You can come, too, of course," Santana added.

"I'm sure she'd love that. Bye Santana."

"I'll see you later."

Quinn hears the click and puts down the phone. Immediately Brittany launches into twenty questions mode.

"What did she want? Why did you say I was sleeping? What will I love? Quinn!"

Quinn just smiles, "You'll find out soon. Now that the Santana problem is out of the way I'm going to go back to sleep if you don't mind." She then promptly hands Brittany her phone then rolls over and falls back asleep. Britt just sighs and then decides maybe a few more hours of sleep would be good. However, once she lies down beside her friend her mind just won't stop thinking about what they could have talked about. Eventually, she falls back into a light slumber.

Brittany huffs as she rests her elbow on the counter, supporting her head in her hand. Today has been the slowest day at work in the history of slow days. You'd think, with it being Sunday and all, that there'd be tons of teens and adults with children coming to see a movie.

Truth is, this movie theater sucks. There are only two theaters, and right now the two movies playing are How to Train Your Dragon and that new horror movie she would not be seeing anytime soon.

Quinn watches as her friend lazily draws pictures in the salt spilled on the counter, her eyelids beginning to droop. She's about to say something when she hears the sound of feet running across the floor. She smiles when she sees Taylie running towards them, a piece of paper slapping wildly in her small hand.

Upon seeing her Brittany instantly perks up and a large smile covers her face. Where there's Taylie, there's usually a certain Latina not far behind. She sees her and can't help but admire how long her tan legs look in the short jean cut offs she's wearing. Paired with a white tank top and leather jacket Brittany thinks she looks hot. She gets lost in the image that is Santana before being abruptly pulled back into reality by a very anxious Taylie.

"Britty, Britty you gotta come to my party!" Taylie shoves the paper into her hands. She hears a chuckle and looks up to see Santana walking slowly behind her niece. She looks down and sees a picture of her, Santana, and Taylie standing by a rainbow. She opens the card and on the inside it says, in neat letters, "Come celebrate Taylie's 6th birthday! Monday night at Lima Lanes Bowling, 5:00pm."

"Of course I'll come Tay! And I'll bet Quinn here would like to come as well, is that okay?" Taylie just nods her head.

Santana leans over the counter to give Brittany a kiss on the cheek, lingering for an extra second, "Hey babe," she whispers in her ear causing the blondes breath to hitch. Santana pulls back and nods her head in Quinn's direction, "Quinn"

"Hey Santana," Quinn greetss. Ignoring her friend, whose face turned a nice shade of red.

"So, are you guys here to see a movie?" Britt asks Santana.

"Nah, Taylie just wanted make sure you got your invitation and well, I just wanted an excuse to see my favorite blonde." She winks in Brittany's direction and if it were possibly Brittany's face turns an even darker shade of red as she turns her face away, trying to hide her blush. Pretending not to see the red rising up the blondes face Santana turns to the other blonde. "So, Quinn, are you coming to the photo shoot tomorrow as well? Sam's gonna be there," Santana smirks.

"Well, if it's no trouble, I mean, I'd really like to go."

"Quinn loves photography!" Brittany pipes in, "She takes tons of pictures and wants to be a famous photographer someday."

"Well, that's awesome, you'll have to show me some of those pictures sometime, Q. If they're good maybe I can talk to some people and see what happens." Quinn's eyes widen.

Taylie pulls on the bottom of Santana's shirt, motioning to the arcade across from the theater. "Well, we should probably get going, don't want to keep you guys away from work too long. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the shoot. Pick you up at 9? Then, maybe after we can do a late lunch or something and I'll just give you guys a ride to the party?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Quinn says, nudging her friend.

"Yeah, thanks, San!"

"Okay, great. See ya then," Santana waves, and then takes her niece's hand as they leave the theater, leading her to the arcade.


	15. Early Mornings and Photoshoots

**A/N: You can skip reading this if you want, it's not really important. Sorry it took so long to post this. I was actually going to post it this weekend, but I lost track of time and didn't quite get it far as I had hoped. I did work on this instead of my ten-page research paper, though. Also, I hate to say it, but I don't think that updates will be as regular as I hoped. I will try my best, though. Happy 15**

The next day at the Pierce apartment started off much like the previous. Brittany stood, pacing, by 6:00am while the other blonde lay on the bed, headphones in, trying to get a few more hours of sleep.

Santana had texted the night prior and told Brittany that she would pick them up around 9 since the photo shoot was scheduled for 10.

"Hey, Britt?" Quinn finally speaks up, "Remind me to never agree to a sleep over when the next day involves Santana, okay?" She wasn't originally planning on spending the night, but Brittany had pointed out that it would be easier since Santana was picking them up at Brittany's place, and Quinn wouldn't have to get up as early since she wouldn't have to drive to Britt's. Even if she had to wake up half an hour earlier to be at her friends Quinn still feels she would have gotten way more sleep had she stayed at her own apartment.

"I know, I'm sorry Q. I just, I really like her and don't want to mess this up. What if I accidentally knock something over, or mess up the photo shoot or something!" Brittany begins to panic, again.

"Okay, first off, I don't think that would happen, and don't worry Britt. Santana like you, like a lot. Anyone with eyes could tell that. Second, I highly doubt you would knock something over. I mean, you're like the most graceful person I know. But, maybe you should get a few more hours of sleep so that you don't fall asleep or something at the studio."

Brittany just nods and goes to lie back down on the bed. When she's asleep five minutes later Quinn just sighs before rolling back over and falling asleep herself.

XXX

This time it's Quinn who wakes up first. She can hear the alarm going off and goes to quickly shut it off so as not to wake her friend. After deciding she's not ready to deal with her friend quite yet she opts to let her sleep.

When she steps out of the bathroom after a quick shower she checks the time and sees it's a little past eight. She gets dressed and then decides to save her friend the grief and goes to pick out an outfit for her as well. Then she goes to wake up the taller blonde.

"Hey, Britt. Time to get up." Quinn gently shakes her shoulder. When that doesn't work she opts to pull all the blankets from the bed. Brittany, who was tangled up among the sheets, ended up falling to the floor with a thud. Once the taller blonde

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" Brittany shoots up out of bed.

"Don't worry, you still have about half an hour. Go shower, and I picked out your clothes because I knew that would save you a whole lot of panic," Quinn answers her friend.

Brittany just nods and makes her way towards the bathroom door. After a hot shower she gets out and sees what her best friend has picked out for her. She pulls on the dark skinny jeans, a light blue v-neck, some black converse and completes the look with her leather jacket. She gets dressed, and after blow-drying her hair she decides to leave it in its natural wavy state. She applies a light coat of makeup and then, after a little debate in her head she pulls on the fedora hanging on the hook.

Just as she's leaving her room there's a knock on the door. She can see Quinn going to answer it through the doorway. After waiting a few more seconds she crosses the hall and ass she enters the small living room of her apartment she sees Santana leaning against the doorframe talking to the shorter blonde.

When Santana hears her footsteps approaching she looked up and smiled at her. She took in the latina's look as she approached the door. She was dressed nice, but casual in dark jeans and a white blouse. Like Brittany she had on a leather jacket over her shirt and a pair of large sunglasses rested on her head. As Brittany's eyes reached her face she saw the brunette smirk and her cheeks reddened as she realized she just got caught checking her girlfriend out.

"Ready to go Britt?" Santana asked. "I was just talking to Quinn here and I heard you had a little trouble sleeping last night," she quirked her eyebrow. When Brittany looked at Quinn she just shrugged.

Brittany opens her mouth to say something to defend herself but as she's about to come up with a lame excuse Santana's phone goes off. She holds up one finger and puts the phone to her ear. A few words are exchanged before she hangs up.

"Well, we should probably get going. The earlier we get there the sooner we can leave." Santana smiles and turns to leave the doorway. Brittany follows and Quinn brings up the rear locking the door behind them.

They exit the apartment building and Brittany sees a large Red Range Rover parked on the curb. She can't help but be impressed with her girlfriend's vehicle. _Her girlfriend, _Brittany decides she likes the sound of that.

"Are you going to get in?" Santana motions to the opened passenger door. Once Brittany's secured in the front seat Santana shuts the door and head's over to the driver's side.

"Is this car amazing, or what? I mean seriously, she's gotta have some serious dough to get this baby." Quinn whispers excitedly before Santana gets in the car. Britt just nods as Santana climbs in the driver's seat.

The ride to the studio is spent in a comfortable silence. The radio can be heard playing softly in the background as Santana reaches over the center council and grasps Brittany's hand causing a small smile to grace the blonde's lips.

When they reach the large building Santana pulls into the parking space.

"You guys excited?" She asks. When I nod enthusiastically she just smiles and turns to Quinn. "This is that underwear shoot that Sam was talking about." When Quinn's mouth drops Santana just smirks as she exits the car.

Brittany follows suit and they turn to enter the building. Santana turns to Quinn, "So, you coming or are you just gonna sit there trying to catch some bugs in your mouth?"

The shorter blonde just closes her mouth and moves to follow the other two girls into the building. When they enter there's a lady sitting at the front desk.

"Hello Ms. Lopez."

"Hey, Emma. I told you, call me Santana. Well, I need a couple visitor IDs for these two here."

"Sure thing Ms. Santana. I'll just need your friends to sign in here." After Brittany and Quinn sign their names Emma hands over the two IDs.

"All set?" Santana questions. When the two blondes nod their heads she starts towards the elevators to the left, motioning for them to follow. When they enter the elevator Santana hits the button for floor eight.

"I just have to stop by my office and pick up a few things, then we'll go down to the third floor where the shoot is taking place, alright? The two blondes nod at her.

When they reach the eighth floor Santana leads them down past a bunch a row of cubicles to an office at the end of the walkway. She grabs a few files before exiting the office and the three girls make their way back to the elevator.

When they first walk into the wide-open room where the photo shoot is meant to take place Brittany can't help but look on in awe.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it," Sam walks up and greets them.

"Hey Sam!" Brittany exclaims.

"Are you guys excited to be here?"

"Yeah, I mean I love this magazine and I get to see Santana at work instead of here only seeing me at the movies.'

"Well, I do enjoy that uniform," Santana winks at Brittany.

"Santana, time to start the first shoot" A voice calls from over near the cameras.

"Yeah, coming Kurt," Santana calls out. "Kurt's the fashion designer here." As she starts walking further into the room. When they near the equipment Brittany glances over to see her friend staring at awe at the different cameras sitting on the table.

"Alright Sam, ready?" Sam turns towards the backdrop and makes his way over to the people waiting to prep him for the pictures.

"You guys can sit down here," Santana motions to two chairs next to her behind the screens where the pictures will be viewed. Brittany takes the one nearer to the brunette and Quinn sits down next to her. Santana settles into her seat as the photographer steps up onto the ladder.

"Okay, Sam, let's hope I didn't bruise your hips up too bad for this shoot." Santana smirks. Although it's not the underwear shoot Santana knows that Sam will be showing a little bit of skin and she wonders how Quinn will react. "Here we go, set one."

Sam comes out in a pair of jeans set low on his hips and before posing in front of the backdrop removes the sweatshirt he was wearing to reveal a toned stomach. She hears a noise coming from her right and looks over to see Brittany nudging the shorter blonde. Quinn just ducks her head and Santana can see the blush creep up her cheeks.

"Damn, your boys got some abs Q!" Brittany exclaims and Santana can't help but chuckle.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of sitting and going through photos Santana's glad the shoot's over. Not that she doesn't enjoy her job, she just wants to get out of here. She picks up the files from earlier, now a little more full, and gives them to Kurt.<p>

Santana knows that she should do the final stuff herself, but she trusts Kurt and she really does just want to get out of here.

"Alright you guys ready for lunch?" Brittany and Quinn nod and stand.

"I'm invited, too, right?" Sam comes up behind them changed out of the clothes he was wearing, now dressed in some jeans with a white button up.

"Of course, Sam." The brunette says and the foursome head out towards Santana's car.


End file.
